Nunca Podría Vivir sin Ti
by Carol MacLand
Summary: Song fic Albertfic Canción : I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU Interprete: FOREIGNER
1. Chapter 1

**NUNCA PODRÍA VIVIR SIN TI**

 **POR Carol MacLan**

 **Canción : I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU  
Interprete: FOREIGNER**

 **Portada: Yuleni Paredes / C.M**

 **VÍDEO YULENI PAREDES**

Presa de la desesperación Candy corre al encuentro con el tío abuelo William, como sea debe liberarse de ese compromiso, al llegar a la casona familiar se encuentra con que su querido Albert no es otro que el tío abuelo

Un mar de sensaciones se cruzaron por su ser alegría, asombro, ternura, preocupación, alivio, sintió por saber que Albert estaba bien, miedo sintió mucho miedo de perderle

Luego de asimilarlo no resisto correr a sus brazos, él la recibió como siempre con ternura y su dulce voz, este abrazo fue distinto todo su ser vibro al contacto con sus brazos y su fuente pecho, lágrima de alegría rodaban por sus mejillas

-Albert pensé que te había perdido, pensé que no te volvería a ver, te extrañe tanto Albert

-No llores Candy, no soporto verte llorar, después de la presentación te iba a buscar, con ternura la apartó de él un poco y le limpio, tú eres mí familia pequeña

-¡Albert! No quiero estar lejos de ti, porque me dejaste sola, la rubia lloraba sin poder detenerse

-Mi pequeña me dolió dejarte, si te veía a los ojos no habría tenido fuerzas para hacer, Albert la abrazaba con fuerza, hasta que su llanto cesó

-¿Candy te gustaría pasar estos días conmigo? El rubio estaba nervioso esperando su respuesta

-¿Aquí contigo? Pregunta ella

-Si, aquí, o en la cabaña del bosque, o el hogar, o en donde tú quieras Princesa

-¿Princesa yo? Pregunta Candy sorprendida

-Sí tú eres una princesa, le contestó Albert, los días se fueron entre la cabaña del lago, pasear por el bosque, pescar, montar, recolectar flores y trepar árboles

-Candy estos días fueron maravillosos, gracias por acompañarme

-Gracias a ti, estaba triste porque faltaban pocos días para que él fuera presentado y ya nada seria igual, tendrían que separarse, él ya no sería Alberto, su Albert, su confidente, su familia, unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus esmeraldas y ella disimula para que el no lo note

Un día antes de la presentación llegaron Muchas cajas y paquetes para, parecia día de Navidad por la mañana, ese día ella estaba decidida a despedirse, le dolió el corazón tomar esa decisión, Elroy no permitiría que ella se quedarán junto a él

-Princesa ¿Qué te sucede? Al ver su carita triste se preocupo

-Nada, trato de sonreír pero el gesto parecía más una mueca, él la conocía y algo le sucedía

-Candy no me mientas ¿ya no confías en mí? Con tristeza pregunta el rubio

-Claro que si, es solo que.. Pues tú te vas a presentar mañana como cabeza de la familia Andrew y ya no podrás estar conmigo, la rubia bajo su mirada porque sentía que ya no podía más

-Candy eso no sucederá si tu no quieres, mientras desees estar junto mí, nada ni nadie nos separará, le contesto mientras le tomaba del mentón para hacer que le mirara

-La tía abuela no lo permitirá, desde mañana serás William Andrew, ya nunca más Albert, él respiró profundo y la y brazos contra su pecho, algo de razón tenía al decir esas cosas

-¿Princesa no quieres estar conmigo? Dime con sinceridad que quieres

-Sí quiero Albert no es eso, la rubia ya estaba llorando sobre el pecho del rubio

-No debes llorar mientras tu quieras, mientras sea tu deseo estaremos juntos

Ella lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras él le acaricia el cabello, así estuvieron por un buen rato hasta que ella dejó de llorar

El aspiraba el olor que emanaba su cabello y el calor de su cuerpo, aunque no quería separarse de ella tenía que hacerlo, no contaba con que ella se quedara dormida en sus brazos, no pudo más que sonreír, y se acomodo con ella en el sillón en el que se encontraban sentados

-Mi pequeña, Me encuentro en una situación extraña y no se que hacer, lo que parecía ser una obsesión es tan diferente, ahora no se que hacer si no estamos juntos ¿ooh no puedes ver? Te necesito a mi lado, no quiero separarme de ti nunca, yo te quiero ahora cerca de mí

La rubia estaba entre dormida y despierta al escucharlo pensaba que era un sueño, esas palabras la llevaron a soñar con un futuro juntos, siendo simplemente Albert el vagabundo y Candy la enfermera, así abrazados en el sillón del estudio se quedaron Hasta la hora de la cena

-Pequeña, despierta, ella dormía feliz apoyada en su pecho -Vamos mi amor despierta, es hora de cenar le decía besando su cabello

-Solo un poquito más Albert, podrías dejarme dormir Diez minutos, por favor, esto lo decía aferrándose a el cuerpo del rubio sin abrir los ojos, él solo sonreía sin soltar el abrazo y suspiró

-Solo diez minutos más, en la noche no vas a poder dormir  
-Albert, si no puedo dormir en la noche yo te aviso, dijo ella acurrucarse más

-Candy, prometeme que nunca te alejaras de mí que siempre estarás conmigo, ella levantó la cabeza para ver su cara y él se inclina para hacer lo mismo, sus miradas se encontraron, después de un rato ambos se fueron acercando, él trato de controlarse, pero ella lo beso, ese beso fue el inicio de algo inesperado, la pasión se despertó en ellos, de un solo movimiento él la llevo a su regazo, al separarse estaban sin aliento, jadeando

-Albert disculpa, la rubia estaba ruborizada y se sentía como con fiebre, y bajaba la mirada apenada

-Princesa levanta la mirada, no te sientas apenada ¿o no te gustó el beso?

-Albert ¿como crees? No es eso, dijo al levantar la mirada, trato de levantarse pero él la abrazó y la mantuvo en esa posición

-¿Porque quieres alejarte de mí? No tienes idea de cuantas veces soñé con que esto pasara, dijo él mirando sus labios

-¿De verdad Albert? no te sientas obligado, porque yo te bese, el rubio soltó una sonora carcajada, ante la mirada de ella

-ja ja ja ja ja ja. Mi amor no me obligaste, yo quería y quiero besarte, dicho esto tomó sus labios, Primero con suavidad y luego con pasión, ella abandonó su boca y en voz baja le dijo al oído

-Albert te amo, escuchar aquellas palabras lo hicieron perder el control, y beso su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, poco a poco la ropa fue cediendo , ambos perdieron la cordura y se entregaron a la pasión

-Promete que casarás conmigo pequeña, ya no puedo esperar más, promete que nunca me dejarás, sin esperar respuesta la levantó en brazos y la dejo sentada sobre el borde del escritorio

-Albert, fue lo único que logró decir la Rubia antes de que él tomará la besara nuevamente

Ambos se acariciaban, se besaban con anhelo y pasión, de a poco ella fue tocando,con cada caricia que esa pequeña rubia de hacia el gemía de placer, ni en el más loco de sus sueños se imaginó estar así con ella, nada ni nadie lograría alejarlo de ella nunca, más les valía ni tan siquiera hacer el intento, pensaba él

En el momento que ya sintió que no podía más, comenzó a acariciar su espalda, luego sus senos, el sentirla temblar con sus caricias le provocaba un placer infinito

-Albert me siento con fiebre, decía la rubia ente jaleos

-Preciosa ya se te va a pasar, le contestó sin dejar de acariciarla, ella gemía y suspiraba, con una mano la reviso para ver si ella estaba lista para él, el corazón le latía como caballo desbocado, al tocar su intimidad y sentir como ella se estremecía

Albert ya no puedo, Albert, ella decía su nombre con la voz entrecortada

-Te va a doler, te aseguro que valdrá la pena mi amor, le dijo el rubio entre besos y caricias, con suavidad se hizo camino dentro de ella, no quería perder de vista de ni uno solo de los gesto que su amada hacía con la cara, él se sentía en el séptimo cielo, después de unos instantes la tomó de las caderas, y con un solo movimiento eliminó esa pequeña barrera que les separaba, el dolor hizo que ella enterrara sus uñas en los hombros, lágrimas de dolor resbalaban por las mejilla de ella y él la secó con sus besos, se quedó inmóvil por un rato Hasta que ella se acostumbró a él, en esos momentos él se dedicó a besar sus senos, no se cansaba de morder con delicadeza aquellos blancos montes, se sentía extasiado al ver que ella se estremecía ante los asalto de su boca, momentos más tarde sintió como su mujer se estremece al experimentar por primera vez llegar al cielo, él comenzó un movimiento rítmico y entraba y salía de dentro de ella, aquella que sensación lo estaba enloquecido, hasta que juntos llegaron a la gloria, después de recuperarse un poco él la abrazaba con fuerza y besaba su frente

-¿Te casas conmigo pequeña? Le pregunta nuevamente Albert, ella con una gran sonrisa le contestó

-¿No crees que este fue un Sí?

El busca sus labios y ella gustosa se los ofrece, tomaron sus ropas y se fueron sus habitaciones, como siempre la acompañó Hasta su puerta, pero esta vez no para despedirse sino para entrar con ella, a reclamar lo que desde ese momento le pertenecía, pasaron la noche juntos y se pusieron de acuerdo en que hacer pues al día siguiente era la presentación

En la mañana el rubio despertó feliz, nunca se había sentido más pleno y con ganas de vivir como en ese momento, con cuidado se levantó y se fue a su habitación a buscar un anillo que tenía guardado desde que estuvo en Londres, lo puso en el dedo anular de su ahora prometida y bajó a buscar el desayuno, al regresar la encontró sentada en la cama llorando y observando el anillo que ahora portaba en su mano, tenía una esmeralda y estaba rodeada de pequeños zafiros

-¿Amor no te gusta? Pregunta el enternecido al verla, el escuchar su dulce voz la hizo voltear hacia él

-Es hermoso ¿Albert dime que no estoy soñando? pedía ella entre lágrimas

-Sí estamos soñando yo no quiero despertar Candy, colocó la bandeja que traía en una mesita y se acercó a ella para abrazarla y besarla, se perdieron en su mundo y se amaron nuevamente

A media mañana aún estaban en la cama, abrazados sin querer separarse, todo era risa, besos, abrazos y caricias, hasta que escucharon los golpes de la puerta, Candy se puso pálida pero el rubio la tranquilizó en voz baja

-Nadie entrará si no le le das el pase, en eso escucha la voz de una de las chica del servicio

-Señorita Candy ¿disculpe no bajará a desayunar? Pronto llegarán para ayudarle a prepararse como lo ordenó el Señor, decía la chica desde afuera

-Por favor podría traerme el desayuno, fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, ya que estaba distraída viendo como aquel hombre se vestía

-Enseguida Señorita Candy, contestó la muchacha y se retiró

-Princesa te amo, en un rato nos vemos, desayuna después que estés lista encontramos en el estudio, acto seguido le dio un beso que la dejó sin aliento y se retiró con la bandeja que había llevado, la rubia se levantó y corrió al baño, cuando su desayuno llego aún no salía de la ducha, la chica lo dejó sobre una mesita y se marchó, después de comer bajó corriendo al estudio

-Albert, Albert, entró corriendo Candy al estudio se quedo en una pieza al abrir la puerta

Albert está rodeado de Rosas y el aroma impregnaba todo el lugar, abrió sus brazos para recibirla y ella corrió a su encuentro

-Quiero que seas mi pareja en la presentación, dijo Albert mientras la abrazaba

-La Tía no lo permitió, ella no me quiere Albert

-Ella no puede oponerse, no le permitiré que intervenga en lo nuestro, mañana mismo George comenzará a tramitar todo lo necesario para nuestra boda, a más tardar en tres meses estaremos juntos para siempre

-¿Le dirás a ella? Preguntó un poco asustada

-No, pero hoy mismo haré el anuncio de mí futuro enlace, dijo tomando la de la cintura sentándola en el escritorio, justo en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior, ella le sonrió y lo abrazo apoyándose en su pecho

-Mañana quiero ir al hogar a pedir tu mano, Candy debimos esperar a estar casados, pero ya no aguantaba

-Esta bien yo también te deseaba Albert

-Gracias princesa, Quiero que estés todo el tiempo a mí lado, en un momento llega mi tía Elroy, me gustaría que no nos vea Hasta que sea la hora de la presentación ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Por mi encantada, no quiero que se moleste antes de tiempo, contestó la rubia un tanto apesadumbrada, después de besarse subieron cada uno a su habitación para comenzar a prepararse, ya estaban las tinas de baño llenas con agua y sales para que se rebajaran, el la mansión un tropel de empleados arreglan y vestían de gala toda la mansión

A las seis de la tarde Elroy llegó con Sara, Eliza, ya habían pasado más de un mes en el que la fallida fiesta de compromiso de Neil, que tuvo que ser cancelada, porque a Candy se la había tragado la tierra y ni rastros de su paradero, todo tenía que ser perfecto esta vez

A las ocho de la noche Elroy sube acompañada de Eliza, pues ella quería que fuera la compañera de William

Toc toc toc toc se escucha en la puerta

-¿Si? Contestó Albert sin moverse de donde estaba, Elroy trataba de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave

-William abre la puerta, quiero que conozcas a Eliza, ella te acompañará esta noche

-Tía no se preocupe, no tiene que presentarme a nadie, contestó Albert molesto por lo que escuchaba, mejor apresuraba todo,- ya no voy a permitir que ninguna persona intervenga en mi vida

-Pero William, protestó Elroy  
-Pero nada, bajaré cuando lo crea conveniente, por favor retírese

Elroy se quedó inmóvil, su sobrino nunca le había cuestionado, sin más se retiraron pero Eliza iba que le salían chispas de los ojos de la rabia

Unos Minutos más tarde estaba frente a la puerta de Candy, al tocándola puerta esta se abrió enseguida, la visión de un Angel llego a sus ojos, estaba hermosa en un vestido verde esmeralda que hacía juego con su corbata y su pañuelo, ella lo vio a él, se veía guapo de traje formal, en silencio le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó sonriente

Al bajar las escaleras, los invitados comenzaron a voltear, todos los ojos se posaban sobre ellos, muchos se preguntaban quiénes eran aquélla pareja de rubios, cuando Elroy giro su mirada no reconoció a Candy Hasta que llegaron al pie de la escalera, ambos sonreían a las cámaras, que disparaban toma tras toma sin pausa

La voz tranquila pero imponente de Albert llamó la atención de todos los presentes, Archie y Annie los miraban incrédulos, Candy les sonreía divertida

-Muchas gracias por acompañarnos esta noche, Es un placer para mí y toda mi familia contar con su compañía, en ese momento Albert le hizo una seña a su sobrino y su novia para que les acompañará - Es un placer para nosotros, disfruten de la velada

Ofreciéndole el brazo a Candy, caminó hasta la pista para dar inicio al baile, ya en el centro se inclinó y le habló al oído

-Nunca podría vivir sin ti

-Yo no quiero vivir sin ti, le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, bailaron tres piezas seguidas, solo se veían y se sonreían, hasta que Elroy les interrumpió

-William ¿Qué estás haciendo? Su cara era de molestia y desaprobación, cuando Albert se volteo a verle, solo arqueo una ceja

-¿Qué no se nota lo que hago? Preguntó disgustado por la interrupción, Su tía abrió mucho la boca por la respuesta

-Sí me permite quiero continuar bailando, Candy abrió mucho los ojos, Albert nunca había actuado así frente a ella

-¿Albert por qué le hablaste así? él se inclinó y le dijo en un susurro

-Me quiere emparejar con Eliza, Candy se horrorizó de imaginarlo, continuaron bailando Hasta que Albert vio a George y tomándola de la mano la sacó de la pista Hasta donde estaba su mano derecha, al otro lado del salón

-George necesito pedirte algo, vamos a la biblioteca por favor, la rubia se quedo parada buscando a su primo con la mirada, hasta que escucho que le llamaban

-Candy por favor ven, decía el rubio y los tres se dirigían al estudio, cuando Eliza les salió al paso

-William un placer ¿la tía ya te informo que seré tu acompañante? Albert sin ninguna sutileza le retiró el brazo

-Lo siento pero ya tengo compañera, con su permiso, así continuó su marcha tomando de la mano a su rabia

-George ¿cuánto tomaría preparar la documentación para que Candy pueda contraer nupcias? El moreno abrió muchísimo los ojos y se apresuró a contestar

-¿No pensarás casar a fuerza? Eso no lo permitiré

-Tranquilo George, ella nunca será obligada hacer nada en contra de sus deseos  
-¿Qué tanto tiempo? Insiste con impaciencia el rubio

-Pues con lo del fallido compromiso solo falta tu firma, recuerda que ella aún no cumple los veintiuno

-¿En donde están esos documentos? Pregunto emocionada la rubia, están acá, George camino hasta el escritorio y se los entregó al rubio que estaba tan emocionado como ella y los firmó

-¿Qué procede ahora que están formados?

-Presentarlos con un juez para que sea conforme a la ley

-Mañana Candy y yo, partimos temprano al hogar, encargarte de darle curso, ¿George tú crees Candy pueda casarse en un mes?

-Si, esto sería cosa de una semana, máximo, el moreno veía a la rubia, y superando que se opusiera o dijera algo

-Candy te pare refería muy pronto un mes ¿o quieres esperar los tres meses que propuso tu prometido?

-Un mes esta bien para mí Albert, contestó risueña

-Entonces será un mes, tramita todo para ese permiso George por favor

-Si, William, aunque que no estoy de acuerdo

-Se escuchó fuerte y clara tu observación, fue la respuesta de Albert, acompañado con una enorme sonrisa, ahora anda a disfrutar de la recepción George, el moreno lo vio con suspicacia y se retiró

-Ven preciosa te extraño, diciendo - Estoy anhelando el momento, estoy deseando el día, esperando tu promesa de ser mía y que nunca te iras

-Nunca me alejaría de ti, No quiero vivir sin ti, yo nunca podría vivir sin ti, vivir sin tu amor, te amo tanto Albert, luego de estar un rato besándose y abrazados, regresaron a la fiesta y se encontraron de frente con Elroy

-¿Candice Qué haces tú aquí?  
Eliza estaba detrás de ella con aire triunfal, detrás de ella, cuando Candy iba a responder Albert le tomó la mano

-Esta es su casa Tía, ella puede estar en cualquiera de sus propiedades, cuando ella lo desee, con su permiso vamos a bailar, La música era suave y Albert aprovechó para, bailar abrazados, él le murmuraba

-Pensé que todo estaría bien, hasta que lo pensé bien, ahora me doy cuenta de que esta no es vida, si tengo que vivir sin ti, ella estaba abrazada a él escuchando el latido de su corazón, no quiero vivir sin tu amor, no quiero pasar una noche más solo

-Así será Albert nunca más estarás solo, contestó ella enternecida

-No podría seguir con mi vida, si tuviera que hacerlo solo Candy

-Albert no podría, No quiero amar a alguien más, no quiero encontrar a una nueva persona, no quiero vivir sin ti amor, solo quiero vivir mi vida contigo, así siguieron bailando muy cerca el uno del otro

Los padres de más de una chica en edad casadera no dejaron de acercarse, para presentar a sus hijas con el heredero, nunca permitió que la rubia se alejará de él, esta situación era molesta para ambos y era algo que no pensaba tolerar un minuto más de lo necesario

La noche paso volando Hasta el momento del banquete, todos estaban reunidos en el salón, cuando Albert pidió la palabra dando pequeños golpes en su copa, todos detuvieron su conversación para escucharlo

-Les agradezco nuevamente por esta maravillosa velada, espero todos puedan venir el día de mi boda, que se realizará aproximadamente en un mes, una hermosa Dama que conozco hace mucho tiempo aceptó ser mi esposa, me gustaría que nos acompañarán, aplausos, felicitaciones y Buenos deseos se escucharon

Elroy estaba furiosa, ya tenía planeado el futuro de su sobrino William, y no permitiría que ni él mismo se los cambiaría

Finalmente la fiesta de presentación terminó y Candy, Albert y Archie despidieron a todos los invitados

Luego los tres fueron a la cocina, ya era de madrugada se sentaron a charlar sobre los viejos comiendo pastel de chocolate y leche, el encanto del momento fue roto por la voz de Elroy

-William ¿Qué haces en la cocina? Elroy, Sara y sus hijos venían juntos, el rubio molesto apoyó ambos codos en la mesa, luego la cabeza en ambas manos antes de contestar

-¿Necesitas algo tía? Porque estoy muy ocupado en este momento, Elroy lo vio enfurecida, Archie le tocó levemente el codo a su prima, indicando que sería mejor retirarse, cuando el rubio habló sin cambiar de posición

-¿Ustedes adonde creen que van? La voz de Albert sonó tan severa que ambos se sentaron de inmediato

-William no seas grosero conmigo, dijo Elroy casi gritando, ¿con quien te vas a casar supuestamente? El joven se puso de pie

-Archie, Candy vamos al estudio por favor, tía ese asunto es personal, un tema para hablarlo en familia, que tengan Buenas noches, los dos jóvenes salieron casi corriendo tras Albert dejando a la tía abuela con la palabra en la boca, Al salir de la cocina Candy tomó el brazo de Alber

-Albert voy a mi habitación estoy cansada y me duelen los pies, dijo haciendo una mueca antes de quitárselos, por lo que ambos hombres se reían

-Sí Albert, le apoyó Archie, -Seguro la tía abuela irá al estudio a seguir con su interrogatorio, el rubio marchó tras ellos, pues sabia que su sobrino tenía razón, en las escaleras se puso a la par de la rubia, con disimulo le acarició una de sus manos, ambos hombres se despidieron de Candy y siguieron hasta sus habitaciones, unos minutos más tarde la se escuchaba golpecitos en la venta del banco de la rubia quien salió apresurada a ver quién era, se sorprendió al verlo sonriente

-Estas loco, decía ella mientras él le daba vueltas en el aire

-Sí loco por besarte, loco por abrazarte, por amarte

-Tantas cosas por las que tenía que pasar, para darme cuenta de cuanto te amo, Albert te amo, el rubio la levantó en brazos y llevo al baño, entre besos y caricias se fueron quitando la ropa y se metieron en la ducha

-Princesa ¿podemos hacer que las ardan otra vez? Te necesito como al aire que respiro, lo que siento por ti cada vez es más grande, un poco más fuerte, porque he estado solo mucho tiempo, ya no puedo alejarme de ti, No puedo estar solo más tiempo... Sin ti

Las palabras sobraban para este par que necesitaban sentirse y entregarse sin reservas, el amanecer los sorprendió felices, abrazado y cansados, la soledad en la que él había crecido simple se desvanecía con su simple presencia, su corazón se llenaba de amor al mirarla, simplemente era feliz

El par de rubios se levantó temprano y se alistaron para salir rumbo al hogar, hicieron llamar a uno de los chóferes porque él se sentía cansado para manejar, no paso mucho de estar en camino cuando ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, durmieron abrazados todo el trayecto, al llegar el chófer les despertó, ambos tardaron un rato en despertar por completo, mientras el rubio la tenía abrazaba con fuerza, los niños fueron quienes hicieron que decidieran moverse, Candy corrió a los brazos de sus madres, de un árbol cercano bajo clin, saludando a los dos recién llegados

Ambos ayudaron con el desayuno de los niños, luego a lavar y limpiar todo, cuando terminaron, le comunicaron a ambas mujeres que necesitaban hablar con ellas, Albert estaba nervioso y ella asustada por lo que pudieran decir

-Ya los niños están en clase, que eso tan importante que nos quieren decir, preguntó la hermana María

-Es que nosotros... Bue, decía Candy pero la mujer la interrumpió sonriendo

-Candy creo que no es a ti a quien le corresponde hablar

-¿Hermana María? Contesto la rubia abriendo mucho los ojos

-Candy la hermana tiene razón, Señorita Ponny, Hermana María, quiero pedirle la mano de Candy en matrimonio, ella acepto ser mi novia, nos queremos casar pronto, las mujeres estaban sonrientes, ya ellas esperaban la noticia desde que ambos vivían juntos en el departamento, Candy estaba ruborizada de la pena  
-Nos alegramos por ustedes, esperamos que sean muy felices, dijo la hermana María

-¿Para cuando se casan? pregunta ponny

-Un mes, sonriente contestaron ambos

-Tienen nuestra Bendición, esperamos sean felices y defiendan y luchen por su amor, dijo ponny

-Contra todo y todos contesto Albert, tomando con amor la mano de la rubia, después de una tarde de juegos y risas regresaron felices

Elroy estaba molesta ya había pasado la hora de la cena y de Albert ni sus luces, ya Sara se había retirado con sus hijos y ella no pudo presentar a Eliza como era debido ante William, tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de notificarle a su sobrino que ese supuesto matrimonio no se realizaría, salvo que fuese con la mujer elegida por ella, y en el tiempo estipulado por ella, los rubios llegaron pasada las once de la noche, ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones, cosa que aprovechó Albert para quedarse a dormir con su hermosa novia

Al día siguiente fueron los primeros en despertarse, se separaron por un momento mientras ambos se cambiaban para ir a montar, parecían dos niños escapándose para hacer una travesura, salieron por la puerta trasera hacia las caballerizas, evitando así encontrarse a Elroy

Salieron con intención de hacer una cabalgata corta, pero al llegar a la orilla del lago, los recuerdos y las ganas lo llevaron Hasta la casa de la cabaña, se saltaron el desayuno, estaban felices apartados de todos y de todo lo que no fuera su amor, casi al mediodía Candy lo hizo levantar para que regresara

-Debemos regresar, si tú tía de por sí no me quiere, si nos desaparecemos menos me va a querer Albert, no seas flojo, vamos levántate, decía la rubia

-Solo diez minutos más Candy, no seas latosa y ven acá, en ese momento el rubio la jala de la mano y la arrastra Hasta la cama nuevamente

-Te estás poniendo perezoso Albert, lo reprendió la rubia

-Solo quiero Descansar un poco más, los últimos tres días, una hechicera de ojos verdes me robo el sueño, decía él abriendo un solo ojo, la rubia abre desmesuradamente los ojos y le da un golpe en el hombro

-William Albert Andrew ¿pero que estas diciendo? El rubio reía divertido por su reacción, y la toma de la cintura, y la sube sobre él a hornada

-Para ver amor ¿que no quieres quieres estar conmigo? ¿prefieres ir hasta la casa y pasar días enteros con la tía? La cara de Candy fue de horror

-¿Como crees? La tía es una cabeza dura, además ¿no te diste cuenta como me veía anoche?

-Sí me di cuenta, ¿Candy viste como la tía traía pegada a Eliza? Antes de que pasara por ti, ella toco mi puerta según que para que conociera a mí acompañante para la presentación, eso que dijo cuando fuimos al estudio me dio mala espina

-También me pareció extraño, pero debiste contaste anoche Albert ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Tengo mis sospechas princesa, ¿te molestaría si aceleramos un poquito la boda?

-Ya adelantamos la luna de miel ¿no? Yo contigo adelantado lo que sea, cuando sea, cuando sea mi amor

-ja ja ja ja Pues todo adelantado, ven adelantame unos besos mi cielo, acercándose se besaron con pasión dando rienda suelta a sus deseos

En Chicago, George estaba terminado gestionar el permiso para que Candy pudiera contraer nupcias

-¿Muchacho que estás pensado? No cometas una locura, lucha por lo que quieres no permitas que tu tía se te imponga, la voz de la secretaria lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

-Señor Johnson el juez Anders le espera, pase por favor

-Muchas gracias señorita, el moreno se levantó de su asiento y entro al despacho, al entrar el juez se encontraba de pie sonriente

-George amigo, tiempo sin verte, me quede esperándote el mes pasado ¿Qué pasó?

-Malcom ni tiempo de pasar por acá con tantos problemas, la desaparición de William tenía a todos de cabeza, años desaparecido y siempre estuvo tan cerca

-¿Qué? cuenta bien como esta eso? Pedía el juez Malcon

-Pues si, yo investigando en África, Italia, Francia, Londres y él estaba en Chicago, sin memoria, sin recuerdos

-Esto es increíble George, ¿Quién lo trajo a Chicago? ¿En donde lo encontraste?

-¿Recuerdas la niña los Andrew adoptaron? Pues ella lo encontró, fue a parar al hospital en donde ella trabajaba, todo este tiempo estuvieron juntos

-¿Y por qué no avisó que William estaba con ella?

-Porque no sabía que era William, ella lo conocía como Albert no como William Andrew, es toda una historia amigo

-Sí, me quedé con ganas de conocerla, recuerdo que me afecto cuando leí la solicitud, ella tendría Casi su edad ¿Candy ya cumplió los veinte verdad?

-Y ustedes ¿nunca dieron con esa mujer?

-No, tú no sabes como me arrepiento de haberme enredado con ella, la muerte de Mi Dulce, me enloqueció

-No sabes cómo lo lamento, de haber estado acá, yo te aseguro que las habría encontrado, después de todo lo que pasó con William, entiendo tu angustia, podríamos continuar buscándolas, por ahora estaré en Chicago, podríamos reactivar las investigaciones

-Ya pasó tanto tiempo amigo decía el juez, con pesar

-No debiste dejar de investigar, pero no te preocupes yo voy ayudarte a encontrarlas

-Ya no guardo esperanza de encontrarlas George, por ahora vamos a ocuparnos de lo de ese permiso ¿si se casan Neil y Candy?

-No, Neil está en Londres con su padre, no sé con quién se casará la Señorita Candy

-Espero una invitación, y poder conocer después de tantos años a tu querida Candy, decía el juez mientras firmaba y sellaba los documentos y se los regresaba a George

-Ve tú a saber qué cosa tienen estos dos muchachos en la cabeza, son tal para cual, te juro que estos dos son iguales y me van a matar de un infarto

\- ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja mira que los dos son aventureros, vamos George los dos son como tus hijos

-Pues sí ¿para que me hago el tonto? En cuanto tenga seguridad de que se trae este par te aviso, el único pretendiente que le conozco a la Señorita es el hijo de un Duque que es actor

-Pues entonces espero conocer a tú muchacha y a tu muchacho pronto

-Gracias por ayudarme con esto, en cuanto William se incorpore al consorcio vendré para ayudarte

-Gracias amigo, después de tanto tiempo, no creo que se pueda hacer nada, pero lo agradezco

En la cabaña del lago dos jóvenes rubios, se vestían y se apresuraban a ir a la mansión

-Candy acomoda tu equipaje si vemos algo extraño entre hoy y mañana a la primera oportunidad nos vamos solo tenemos que esperar por George y ese permiso, decía Albert pensado en lo extraño que fue todo lo que dijo Elroy respecto a Eliza

-¿Tu crees que diga algo la tía abuela? ¿se dio cuenta de algo? Albert y si te prohíbe casarte conmigo?

-Ella no puede prohibir o aprobar nada princesa, ya te dije si vemos alguna cosa extraña nos vamos en cuanto tengamos el permiso del juez, firmado y sellado

Cabalgaron en silencio Hasta llegar, al entrar estaban Elroy, Sara y Eliza en la sala, en cuanto los escucharon, Elroy se apresuró a detener a su sobrino

-William tenemos visitas, te agradezco vengas en este preciso momento atenderlas

-Mire tía, yo no he invitado a nadie, usted atienda a sus visitas porque estos días los tomaré para compartir con mí familia, la rubia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver la cara de la tía

-Eres un grosero William Andrew, eso se te pegó por andar con esta huérfana, gritó la mujer lo que hizo que Albert enfureciera, enseguida Sara y Eliza estaban tras Elroy

-Candy es una Andrew y esta es la última vez que usted la insulta, un insulto más a un miembro de mi familia y le voy a tener que pedir que abandone mi casa

-¿William qué dices? nosotras somos tu familia, dijo Sara ofendida

-No Sara tu eres hijastra de mi tía, no permitiré que ninguno insulte a Andrew, eso la incluye a usted tía, sin decir más se volteo y tomo a Candy del brazo y se la llevó con él, al llegar a la escaleras se topó con una de las chicas de servicio, en voz baja le dio una orden y siguió caminando sin soltar a Candy

-¿Albert que fue todo eso? Preguntaba la rubia

-Eso fue la confirmación de lo que estaba imaginando, empaca tus cosas, porque cuando llegue George nosotros nos vamos ¿te gustaría que Annie y Archie nos acompañen?

-Sí ¿Pero a dónde vamos? Albert no quiero que te metas en líos por mí

-Nada de eso princesa ¿acaso quieres que la tía trate de casarme con Eliza o con otra mujer?

-Nooo en cuanto llegue George nos vamos Albert, yo nunca podría vivir sin ti

-Princesa yo nunca podría vivir sin ti, dijo él abrazándola de los hombros, no quiero vivir sin tu amor, si tuviera que hacerlo solo mi vida nunca seria igual, mi amor no sería el mismo

-Albert moriría sin ti, no quiero estar lejos de ti y no quiero vivir sin tu amor, no quiero pasar otra noche sin ti

A la hora de la cena, cuando Albert, Archie y Candy bajaron ya las tres mujeres se encontraban sentadas en la mesa, la tía Elroy ya había asignado los puestos, Archie sienta al lado de Eliza y tú junto a Archie Candice,

Albert respiro y espero que Candy se sentará, la ira se apoderó de él al ver la expresión de satisfacción de su tía, Eliza y Sara, luego serio de medio lado y camino al costado de la mesa y se sentó junto a Candy, como si el asunto no fuera la gran cosa y pidió que sirvieran la cena, Elroy estaba furiosa, igual que Sara y Eliza cosa que no le importo en lo más mínimo al rubio, quien disfrutó a más no poder de la charla con Archie y Candy, ignoro por completo el mal humor de las tres mujeres sentadas al otro lado de la mesa

-Archie voy acompañar a Candy a su habitación, esperame en el estudio por favor necesito hablar contigo, ayudó a la rubia a levantarse y se retiraron

-Buenas noches, dijo Candy solo recibió respuesta de Archie, por lo que Albert ni se molestó en despedirse, cuando entraron a la habitación estaban ya las maletas listas, Albert no la dejo decir nada con sus besos ahogó cualquier asomo de protesta por parte de ella

-Princesa cierra la puerta con seguro y no le abras a la tía, ni a nadie, luego de hablar con Archie vendré, pero por el balcón

-Pero Albert tu...

-Ningún pero amor, cierra la puerta bien cerrada, por favor, le dio unos besos, prometelo o no salgo de acá

-Lo prometo Albert, ven acá, de un jalón lo hizo bajar la cabeza y lo beso, y el le correspondió - Ahora si te puedes ir, dijo la chica suspirando

-No tardaré mucho preciosa solo voy a decirle a Archie que mañana mismo nos vamos para Chicago y que le pregunte a Annie si quiere acompañarnos, te amo pequeña

Media hora después salían los hombres del estudio, Archie rumbo a la casa de Annie y Albert hacia su habitación, en el trayecto se encontró con su tía

-William necesito comunicarte que desde mañana Sara y Eliza se quedarán con nosotros Hasta que regresen su esposo y su hijo

-¿Se van a quedar acá? le repito tía ellas son su familia no mía, si usted le quiere brindar su hospitalidad está bien, recuerde que serán sus invitadas y espero que lo de hoy no se repita, en ese momento se abre la puerta y llega George, Albert lo recibió expectante

-George pensé que llegarías Hasta mañana, disculpe tía necesito hablar con George

-Buenas noches Madame Elroy, saludo el moreno

-Buenas noches George, William entonces no hay problema en que las invitemos, Elroy quiso aprovechar la distracción del joven

-Si usted quiere invitarlas, es cosa suya tía, con permiso George espera un momento en el estudio

-Claro William, con su permiso mandame, con esto el moreno se retiró

-Tía no es bueno que trates de desafiarme, ya no soy aquel chico que viste por última vez hace cinco años, trata de llevar la fiesta en paz conmigo, Elroy se quedó desconcertada, nunca había visto a su sobrino hablar de esa manera y menos dejarla con la palabra en la boca

-William que fue todo eso con tu tía? Pregunta George extrañado

-Algo se trae con Eliza y Sara y yo no estoy para sus intrigas ¿y el permiso?

-Acá lo tengo, el juez quiere conocer a Candy

-Umm ¿a Candy? Pues quizás pronto, George mañana temprano salimos para Chicago

-¿A qué hora debo estar listo?

-Necesito que te quedes acá, averigua qué se trae la tía con esas dos, regresa con Archie y Annie acuerda la hora con ellos ¿mi permiso por favor?

-¿Tú permiso William? George arqueo una ceja

-Bueno es de Candy pero lo pedí yo, George a más tardar necesito que estés pasado mañana en Chicago, con o sin la información

-Está bien William, en cuanto hable con el joven Archie, estoy cansado nos vemos mañana

-George si te pregunta por mi di que fui a dejar a Candy a Chicago, luego partí a New York

-¿New York? ¿para qué vas a New York William? Cada vez entiendo menos que pasa, Albert sonreía

-Mi buen amigo George, aún no pasa nada, trata de averiguar qué se traen estas tres Damas, así yo podré tomar la mejor decisión, te dejo para que descanses

El rubio se apresuró a subir corriendo escaleras arriba, minutos después se pasaba de su balcón al de su chica, al toca no recibía respuesta, y no veía por ninguna parte a la rubia, después de forcejear un poco con la puerta está cedió y el logro ingresar, ni la menor seña de su princesa

Preocupado busca las maletas, respiro aliviado al verlas, camino hasta el baño y la encontró en la Tina, tenía los ojos cerrados parecía dormida, sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó la ropa y la acompañó, estaba tan relajada que sólo lo sintió cuando se recostó junto a ella, del susto saltó y se puso de pie tapando sus senos

-Dios Santo Albert, ¿como me asustas de esta manera? ¿me quieres matar de un susto? El rubio no la dejó decir más y estirando sus brazos la atrajo hacia él

-Ven acá preciosa, casi agarró una pulmonía en ese balcón, hasta pensé que te habías ido, me diste un buen susto

-¿Amor adonde podría irme?  
Nada ni nadie me va alejar de ti nunca, escucha bien Albert NUNCAAA, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ese hombre que la veía con amor, ella lo besaba por todas partes

No era necesario mucho esfuerzo para que la llama del deseo entre ellos se incendiada, después de besos, caricias, suspiros y jadeos la la sentó a Horcadas sobre él, ella lo miraba fijamente cuando él con sus manos acariciaba el centro de su intimidad, por mucho que trato de resistir, no pudo una oleada de placer estremeció su cuerpo y sin saber en qué momento se apoyó en su hombro, su cuerpo convulsionaba ante esas caricias de ese hombre

-Eres mi Candy, decía él con los ojos oscuros por el deseo - Nunca dejare que te alejes de mi por el resto de mis días, la tomó de las caderas y comenzó ao moverla de adelante hacia atrás

-Ya tomame Albert, ya no puedo más, te necesito dentro de mí ahora Albert, el rubio no espero más y entró en ella en ese momento, ella se apoyaba en sus hombros, él la agarraba de las caderas marcando el ritmo de sus movimientos, cada movimiento era penetracion eran rápida y fundas, el agua de la Tina salpica por todas partes mientras hacían el amor, juntos estallaron en un éxtasis que los dejó sin aliento, exhaustos pero felices, ella recostó su cara él su fuente pecho y él le abrazaba con ternura, así estuvieron un tiempo mientras se recuperaban

-Amor mañana nos regresamos a chica, mi tía invito a Sara y Eliza a quedarse con ella mientras regresan su esposo y su hijo, tengo la sensación de que algo se traen entre manos, y yo no voy a correr riesgos, ya sabremos de lo que son capaces esas mujeres juntas

-¿Archie y Annie vienen con nosotros? Pregunta la pecosa un poco preocupada

-Ese era el plan, de eso hablamos después de la cena, pero con eso de que mañana Sara y su hija se instalarán aquí, todo cambio tu y yo nos vamos

-¿Al departamento Albert?

-No princesa en un hotel

-Pero esta el departamento Albert

-Este fin de semana harán una fiesta en mi honor, es mejor quedarnos en el hotel en donde se celebrará, así será más fácil - ¿Quieres ser mi compañera, para ese evento y siempre preciosa?

-Si, si quiero mi amor por segunda vez te acepto, quiero estar contigo siempre

Por otro rato estuvieron en el baño y luego fueron acostarse juntos muy abrazados, a las Cinco en punto los rubios partían solos rumbo a Chicago, sin avisar a ninguna persona, el único que sabía era George, aunque molesta Elroy no pregunto por su sobrino,antes de la hora del almuerzo George y Archie fueron a la casa de Annie, para explicarle cual era seria la situación en la mansión e informarle que Candy ya debía estar en Chicago

Al llegar coincidieron con Eliza y su madre a las puertas de la mansión, ambas mujeres se comportaron con su arrogancia habitual y trataron despectivamente a Annie, la pobre aguantó estoicamente los ataques de las dos mujeres y el interrogatorio de Elroy, el almuerzo fue todo una pesadilla para Annie y Archie, terminando ese almuerzo pasaron directamente por el equipaje de Annie y partieron rumbo a Chicago, George ya tenía la información requerida por su muchacho y no tenía nada más que hacer en esa mansión, era necesario informarle de lo que estaban fraguando en su contra aquellas tres mujeres.

A la hora de la cena Elroy estaba enfurecida, caminaba de un lugar a otro como Leona enjaulada, no entendía como el tiempo que su sobrino estuvo desaparecido lo hizo cambiar tanto, esa actitud se le estaba contagiando a Archie, ninguno de los dos se había presentado a la hora de la cena para atender a las invitadas.

La noche dio paso a la mañana y nada que aparecían sus sobrinos, Candice o George, nadie sabía del paradero del Señor, los que sabían simplemente no lo decían nada.

En Chicago George se encontraba en la suite de los rubios, era amplia tenia cuatro recamaras, una sala, un c comedor y un salón.

-Muchacho tienes que ser cauteloso cuando trates con esas mujeres, escuché que Elroy y Sara pretenden casarte con Eliza, a como de lugar tratarán de hacerlo.

-¿Y tú crees que voy a dejar? George ya no soy el mismo de antes, mi tía ya no puede interferir en mis decisiones, ya no más.

-Solo no te confíes de tu tía y de esas dos mujeres William, George estaba por retirarse cuando Albert pregunto

-¿Quién te firmó el permiso George?

-El Juez Malcon, es un buen amigo, el rubio por un momento lo medito Hasta que -¿Podrías hacerme una cita con él? Si es posible esta misma semana por favor

\- Hoy mismo hablare con él muchacho, ahora me retiro debo pasar por la oficina, ya tengo muchos días sin pasar por allá, Alberto asintió con la cabeza viendo cómo su amigo se retiaba

-Princesa ya se fue George, puedes salir

-Albert lo mejor es que me regrese a mi departamento, no puedo estar escondiéndome, esto no está bien amor

-¿Por qué quieres irte? Princesa en tres días es la fiesta, vamos calmante nos registramos como los Andrew nadie va a pensar mal, a lo mucho pensarán que somos marido y mujer, y estarían en lo cierto

-Albert, tú sabes que no es así, protestó la rubia bajando su mirada

-Tú eres mía, mi mujer Candy, pronto serás mi esposa, la tía está planeando casarme con Eliza a como dé lugar.

-Albert te dije que ella se opondría, las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar los ojos de la rubia.

-Cielo eso no sucederá, no te dije que ya tengo tu permiso firmado por el juez, legalmente podemos casarnos

-¿Pero lo de la adopción?

\- Pequeña yo solo era su tutor, no tu padre, fuiste adoptada por la familia y como cabeza de familia yo fui nombrado tú tutor por un Juez.

-¿De verdad podemos casarnos? Yo pensaba renunciar al apellido Andrew, yo renunciaría a todo por estar a tú lado

-No tienes que renunciar a nada, en cuanto pueda hablar con el Juez le pediré que nos case, ya no quiero que tan siquiera pienses en alejarte un minuto de mí amor, no podría vivir sin ti, no vuelvas a decir que quieres irte de mi lado candy, por favor

-Sabes que no es eso, Albert te amo Como nunca ame a nadie, el rubio la abrazo con fuerza y luego la besó con ternura

-Te amo pequeña

La mañana pasó rápidamente y a la hora del almuerzo se encontraron con Archie y Annie en el restaurante del Hotel

-Candy, Albert ya no pudimos vernos, no te imaginas el mal rato que pasamos ayer en la tarde con Eliza y su madre, decía Archie

-Archie te dije que saldríamos a primera hora, ya te vi regresar, cuando me anunciaron que ese par se instalaría en la mansión

-A mí, me interrogó la tía abuela, que incomodo fue ver la cara de satisfacción de Eliza, decía Annie poniendo cara de disgusto

-Ya es suficiente disfruten del almuerzo en paz, dijo Albert cansado del tema, la comida transcurrió entre risas y recuerdos, cuando hacían la sobremesa entraba George buscándolos con la mirada, cuando los ubicó fue con ellos

-Buenas tardes Señoritas, Joven Archie, William, William si de verdad quieres hablar con mi amigo tendrá que ser ahora, el rubio su novia muy sonriente

-Es la hora pequeña, Archie, Annie nos van a tener que disculpar pero esto es algo que debemos hacer Candy y yo juntos, en ese momento Albert le extendía la mano a la rubia quien no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, sin embargo tomó la mano del rubio y le siguió

-¿William que es todo esto? George no entendía qué pasaba

-Estoy el principio de una nueva vida George, decía Albert mientras le sonreía a la rubia, al llegar al Juzgado Candy se pegó de Albert poniéndose de puntillas

-Necesito ir al baño Albert

-Princesa ya resolvemos, al llegar con la secretaria del Juez Andres, le pidieron que les indicarán en donde había un tocador damas, la chica muy sonriente le indico a donde se encontraba, minutos después la secretaria les pedía que entrarán con el juez

-Señor Andrew, Señor Johnson pasen por favor, Alberto no se movía, tenía la mirada clavada hacia donde camino Candy

-William debemos entrar, decía George

-Espera un momento George, yo no voy a ninguna parte sin Candy

-William el Juez está haciendo esto como un favor, entra tú y yo espero a la señorita Candy por favor, con renuencia el rubio entró solo y hablo con el Juez, mientras tanto la rubia comenzó a conversar con la secretaria, media hora más tarde salía Albert de aquel despacho tan contento, que no le importo abrazar delante de todos a su pequeña, a la secretaria le pareció tan tierna la manera como se veían los rubios, suspiro ilusionada de que alguien algún día la mirara de esa manera

-Daniela espero verte pronto, le decía la rubia a la joven

-Gracias Señorita Candy, espero este bien

-Entonces nos vemos el Viernes señorita Daniela, dijo el rubio sin soltar el abrazo - Princesa necesitamos ir por algunas cosas

El moreno lo veía sin decir nada, por fin entendía que era lo que ese par se traía entre manos y no pudo más que estar feliz por ellos, George también se despidió Daniela y se marcharon, cuando se había ido el Juez también estaba por retirarse

-Daniela, el Señor Andrew traerá mañana sus documentos y los de su novia para que los case, prepare todo para que el acto de se lleve a cabo el viernes en la tarde

-Qué linda es la novia del Señor Andrew, hacen una hermosa pareja

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿La conoces acaso? Indaga el juez con cara de escéptico

-ja ja ja ja ¿Cómo cree? Vino con él Señor Andrew y el Señor Johnson, es muy simpática, nada que ver con esas chicas de sociedad engreídas y estiradas.

-William es un buen hombre se merece ser feliz, Daniela ya me voy tengo que ir a ver al investigador, nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana Señor

Esa tarde los rubios fueron a una modista por un traje para que Candy lo utilizará el viernes y para que ella escogiera un vestido de novia, la idea de Albert era casarse antes de que Elroy intentará hacer algo para separarlos

-George por favor acompaña a Candy, ya hable con la encargada le explique que es lo que necesitamos, pero no la puedo ver mientras yo voy a probarme un traje, cuando Candy se decida ven para que me ayudes con la corbata, quiero que haga juego con el vestido de ella

-William, William ¿por qué no me contaste?, el rubio se levantó de hombros sonriente

-Solo lo decidimos George, apoyados por favor, el moreno solo sonreía

-¿Es que no lo hice siempre? Fue la respuesta, el rubio sonreía y le abrazaba

-Gracias, después de esto George fue con Candy y Albert fue a probarse un traje

George venía con una gran sonrisa, traía a Candy del brazo, ella tenia su cabeza recostada el brazo del moreno aquella visión era algo enternecedor, George se veía relajado y sonrisa al hablarle, parecían padre e hija, Candy sonreía despreocupada disfrutando del momento

-Mucha risas ustedes dos ¿y albert que lo bese un sapo no? George y Candy abrieron muchísimo los ojos

-¡Albert! ¿Estas celoso de George? Pregunta Candy

-Hasta del aire que respiras, contestó albert poniéndose serio, George abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

-¿William qué dices? El moreno palideció, y Albert comenzó a reír

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja No puedo con ustedes dos ¿Cómo creen? ¿ Pequeña por qué tardaste tanto? George yo sé que quieres a Candy como a una hija, el moreno arrugó el ceño y movió su cabeza de lado a lado

-William Albert Andrew ¿Cómo te atreves a darnos este susto? La rubia golpeaba a su novio en un brazo

-Auchhh amor, tienes la mano pesada pequeña, en un descuido de la rubia Albert la tomó de la cintura y le dio vueltas en el aire, la rubia reía feliz

Mientras los tres charlaban a gusto las empleadas traían varios paquetes para los novios con la ropa y los accesorios, George se encargó de escoger las corbatas y los pañuelos para combinarán con los vestidos de la rubia, quedaba pendiente la entrega del vestido de novia y el traje del novio al día siguiente George se encargaba de llevar todos los documentos a la oficina del juez que oficiará el matrimonio civil de la pareja, luego fue avisarle al joven Archie sobre una invitación especial a un matrimonio que tenían para el día siguiente, esa tarde Annie y Archie fueron juntos a comprar lo necesario para asistir muy elegantes a esta inesperada invitación

Los rubios pasaron todo el jueves juntos en el hotel, olvidándose del mundo entero, a la hora de la cena los cinco se encontraron en uno de los Restaurantes más lujosos de Chicago, los rubios estaban radiantes de felicidad, Archie y Annie los veían extrañados, hasta George esta sonriente

La tarde del viernes estaban George, Albert y Candy muy elegantes en el juzgado, ella llevaba un vestido rosa pálido, sencillo pero muy elegante y portaba un traje gris plomo con una corbata y un pañuelo del mismo color del vestido de ella

Archie y Annie estaban ataviados muy elegantes ella de azul haciendo resaltar sus ojos, él un traje negro y corbata a juego con el traje de Annie

-¿Albert quien se casa? ¿Conoces a los novios? Preguntaba Archie cada dos minutos hasta que la rubia volteo ojos hacia arriba algo molesta

-Pareciera que tienes cinco años Archie, dijo el rubio molesto, por el largo pasillo del juzgado se veía a Daniela apurada caminando hacia los Andrew

-Candy, Señor Andrew, Señor Johnson disculpen la tardanza, vengan por acá por favor

-¿Disculpe y Malcom? George, estaba extrañado

-Señor Johnson, se le presentó una emergencia, créame que estaba muy contento por llevar a cabo esta boda, pero casi sale corriendo cuando le trajeron una nota, no se preocupe ya todo está listo Juez Stetsom hará los honores, la chica sonreía sinceramente

George exportaba preocupado por más de veinte años su amigo no había faltado ni un día a su trabajo, debía ser algo realmente muy urgente para ese hombre saliera corriendo

Al entrar a una oficina Archie puso cara de fastidio, pues de los novios ni sus luces

-Tío en cinco minutos me voy si no llegan los novios, ya estoy fastidiado, Candy entrecerró los ojos viendo a su primo

-Eres un tipo molesto ¿Cuantos años es que tienes? ¿Cinco? Albert sonreía, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la rubia

-Buenas tardes, la voz del juez interrumpió el inicio de una batalla entre el castaño y la rubia, Albert extendió una mano a la chica con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, ella se sonrojo y bajo su mirada, juntos se acercaron al juez, quien les sonreía

-Un honor Señor Andrew Oficializar sus Nupcias, Archie Abrió muchísimo los ojos, Annie solo abrió la boca pero salía palabra alguna de ella, George estaba feliz de ver felices a los rubios, por fin la vida les hacías justicia

Ya era algo tarde cuando salieron del Juzgado, y fueron a cenar para celebrar, Annie no decían nada, Albert solo los observaba, al llegar al restaurante se encuentran con el salón lleno de Rosas, cada una de ellas perfectas hermosas, eran todas de color rosa pálidas, la rubia volteo a ver a su esposo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-No llores preciosa, eres mucho más hermosa cuando ries que cuando lloras, la rubia dejó de llorar y se lanzó en sus brazos ¿Albert eres tú? ¿siempre fuiste tú mi amor? Sus tres acompañantes los vieron sin entender de qué hablaba la pareja, el solo la abrazaba sin decir nada

-Pasemos a cenar por favor, fue la única cosa que dijo el rubio, el local estaba desierto ya que lo habían reservado para evitar que la prensa tomara alguna fotografía indiscreta

-Muchas felicidades, les deseo George, el rubio veía a su sobrino algo extraño

-¿Archie y no vas a decirnos nada? El joven vio a su tío y luego a la rubia

-Perdona tío pero... ¿Estás segura de esto gatita? La expresión del castaño era indescifrable

-Completamente segura e inmediatamente feliz Archie, al decir esto veía a su esposo con devoción

-Pues siendo así, espero sean inmensamente felices, el castaño sonreía, pero Lucía un poco triste, en silencio renunció a un sentimiento que desde su juventud guardaba en su corazón

-Candy debiste decirme, dijo algo molesta Annie, todos se asombraron por esa reacción pero ninguno le prestó atención, por lo que la morena se moleste aún más, los rubios estaban felices ajenos a todos, su ensoñación fue rota por Annie

-Candy imagino que te iras a tu departamento, no te iras a quedar con Albert

-¿Qué? Casi gritan los rubios al mismo tiempo, Allá tomó el brazo de él con fuerza

-Pues no, Ella no irá a ningún lado, contestó Albert de inmediato molesto

-¿Annie que estas diciendo? No tienes porque opinar o meterte en eso, le dijo el castaño molesto, todos estaban impresionados por lo dicho por la morena

-Deberías cuidarte de lo que diga la gente, atacó nuevamente Annie

-Pues la gente no tiene que enterarse de nada, contestó la rubia y se retiraron a descansar

Señores Andrew pueden pasar a la habitación. Albert ¿porque no dejaste que me cambiara el vestido?

\- Porque, yo te lo quitare ese siempre ha sido mi sueño ir descubriendo poco su cuerpo Señora Andrew como el precioso regalo que la vida me pudo dar


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

Canción: I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU  
Interprete: FOREIGNER

El vídeo fue elaborado por mí amiga Yuleni Paredes

Portada Yuleni Paredes/Carolina Macías -Albert ¿como crees? No es eso, dijo al levantar la mirada, trato de levantarse pero él la abrazo y la mantuvo en esa posición

-¿Porque quieres alejarte de mí? No tienes idea de cuantas veces soñé con que esto pasara, dijo el mirando sus labios

-¿De verdad Albert? no te sientas obligado, porque yo te bese, el rubio soltó una sonora carcajada, ante la mirada de ella

-ja ja ja ja ja ja. Mi amor no me obligas a nada, yo quería y quiero besarte, dicho esto tomo sus labios, Primero con suavidad y luego con pasión, ella abandono su boca y en voz baja le dijo al oído

-Albert te amo, escuchar aquellas palabras lo hicieron perder el control, y beso su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, poco a poco la ropa fue cediendo, ambos perdieron la cordura y se entregaron a la pasión

-Promete que casarás conmigo pequeña, ya no puedo esperar más, promete que nunca me dejarás, sin esperar respuesta la levanto en brazos y la dejo sentada sobre el borde del escritorio

-Albert, fue lo único que logró decir la Rubia antes de que él tomará la besara nuevamente

Ambos se acariciaban, se besaban con anhelo y pasión, de a poco ella fue tocando,con cada acaricia que esa pequeña rubia de hacia el gemía de placer, ni en el más loco de sus sueños se imagino estar así con ella, nada ni nadie lograría alejarlo de ella nunca, más les valía ni tan siquiera hacer el intento, pensaba él

En él momento que ya sintió que no podía más, comenzó a acariciar su espalda, luego sus senos, el sentirla temblar con sus caricias le provocaba un placer infinito

-Albert me siento con fiebre, decía la rubia ente jaleos

-Preciosa ya se te va a pasar, le contesta sin dejar de acariciarla, ella gemía y suspiraba, con una mano la reviso para ver si ella estaba lista para él, el corazón le latía como caballo desbocado, al tocar su intimida y sentir como ella se estremecía

Albert ya no puedo, Albert, ella decía su nombre con la voz entrecortada

-Te va a doler, te aseguro que valdrá la pena mi amor, le dijo el rubio entre besos y caricias, con suavidad se hizo camino dentro de ella, no quería perder de vista de ni uno solo de los gesto que su amada hacia con la cara, él se sentía en el séptimo cielo, después de unos instantes la tomo de las caderas, y con un solo movimiento eliminó esa pequeña barrera que les separaba, el dolor hizo que ella enterrara sus uñas en los hombros, lágrimas de dolor resbalaban por las mejilla de ella y él la seco con sus besos, se quedó inmóvil por un rato Hasta que ella se acostumbro a él, en esos momentos él se dedico a besar sus senos, no se cansaba de morder con delicadeza aquellos blancos montes, se sentía extasiado al ver que ella se estremecía ante los asalto de su boca, momentos más tarde sintió como su mujer se estremece al experimentar por primera vez llegar al cielo, él comenzó un movimiento rítmico y entraba y salía de dentro de ella, aquella que sensación lo estaba enloquecido, hasta que juntos llegaron a la gloria, después de recuperarse un poco él la abrazaba con fuerza y besaba su frente

-¿Te casas conmigo pequeña? Le pregunta nuevamente Albert, ella con una gran sonrisa le contestó

-¿No crees que este fue un Sí?

El busca sus labios y ella gustosa se los ofrece, tomaron sus ropas y se fueron sus habitaciones, como siempre la acompaño Hasta su puerta, pero esta vez no para despedirse sino para entrar con ella, a reclamar lo que desde ese momento le pertenecía, pasaron la noche juntos y se pusieron de acuerdo en que hacer pues al día siguiente era la presentación

En la mañana el rubio despertó feliz, nunca se había sentido más pleno y con ganas de vivir como en ese momento, con cuidado se levantó y se fue a su habitación a buscar un anillo que tenia guardado desde que estuvo en Londres, lo puso en el dedo anular de su ahora prometida y bajo a buscar el desayuno, al regresar la encontró sentada en la cama llorando y observando el anillo que ahora portaba en su mano, tenia una esmeralda y estaba rodeada de pequeños zafiros  
-¿Amor no te gusta? Pregunta el enternecido al verla, el escuchar su dulce voz la hizo voltear hacia él

-Es hermoso ¿Albert dime que no estoy soñando? pedía ella entre lágrimas

-Sí estamos soñando yo no quiero despertar Candy, colocó la bandeja que traía en una mesita y se acercó a ella para abrazarla y besarla, se perdieron en su mundo y se amaron nuevamente

A media mañana aún estaban en la cama, abrazados sin querer separarse, todo era risa, besos, abrazos y caricias, hasta que escucharon los golpes de la puerta, Candy se puso pálida pero el rubio la tranquilizó en voz baja

-Nadie entrará si no le le das el pase, en eso escucha la voz de una de las chicas del servicio

-Señorita Candy ¿disculpe no bajará a desayunar? Pronto llegarán para ayudarle a prepararse como lo ordenó el Señor, decía la chica desde afuera

-Por favor podría traerme el desayuno, fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, ya que estaba distraída viendo como aquel hombre se vestía

-Enseguida Señorita Candy, contestó la muchacha y se retiró

-Princesa te amo, en un rato nos vemos, desayuna después que estés lista encontramos en el estudio, acto seguido le dio un beso que la dejo sin aliento y se retiró con la bandeja que había llevado, la rubia se levantó y corrió al baño, cuando su desayuno llego aún no salía de la ducha, la chica lo dejo sobre una mesita y se marchó, después de comer bajo corriendo al estudio

-Albert, Albert, entro corriendo Candy al estudio se quedo en una pieza al abrir la puerta

Albert esta rodeado de Rosas y el aroma impregnaba todo el lugar, abrió sus brazos para recibirla y ella corrió a su encuentro

-Quiero que seas mi pareja en la presentación, dijo Albert mientras la abrazaba

-La Tía no lo permitirá, ella no me quiere Albert

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que ella permita o deje de permitir Candy

Continuará ...


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

Canción : I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU  
Interprete: FOREIGNER

El vídeo fue elaborado por mí amiga Yuleni Paredes

Portada Yuleni Paredes/Carolina Macias

-Ella no puede oponerse, no le permitiré que intervenga en lo nuestro, mañana mismo George comenzará a tramitar todo lo necesario para nuestra boda, a más tardar en tres meses estaremos juntos para siempre

-¿Le dirás a ella? Preguntó un poco asustada

-No, pero hoy mismo haré el anuncio de mí futuro enlace, dijo tomando la de la cintura sentándola en el escritorio, justo en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior, ella le sonrió y lo abrazo apoyándose en su pecho

-Mañana quiero ir al hogar a pedir tú mano, Candy debimos esperar a estar casados, pero ya no aguantaba

-Está bien yo también te deseaba Albert

-Gracias princesa, Quiero que estés todo el tiempo a mí lado, en un momento llega mí tía Elroy, me gustaría que no nos vea Hasta que sea la hora de la presentación ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Por mi encantada, no quiero que se moleste antes de tiempo, contestó la rubia un tanto apesadumbrada, después de besarse subieron cada uno a su habitación para comenzar a preparase, ya estaban las tinas de baño llenas con agua y sales para que se rebajarán, el la mansión un tropel de empleados arreglan y vestían de gala toda la mansión

A las seis de la tarde Elroy llego con Sara, Eliza, ya habían pasado más de un mes en el que la fallida fiesta de compromiso de Neil, que tuvo que ser cancelada, porque a Candy se la había tragado la tierra y ni rastros de su paradero, todo tenia que ser perfecto esta vez

A las ocho de la noche Elroy sube acompañada de Eliza, pues ella quería que fuera la compañera de William

Toc toc toc toc se escucha en la puerta

-¿Si? Contesto Albert sin moverse de donde estaba, Elroy trataba de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave

-William abre la puerta, quiero que conozcas a Eliza, ella te acompañará esta noche

-Tía no se preocupe no tiene que presentarme a nadie, contestó Albert molesto por lo que escuchaba, mejor apresuraba todo,- ya no voy a permitir que ninguna persona intervenga en mi vida

-Pero William, protestó Elroy  
-Pero nada, bajaré cuando lo crea conveniente, por favor retirese

Elroy se quedo inmóvil, su sobrino nunca le había cuestionado, sin más se retiraron pero Eliza iba que le salían chispas de los ojos de la rabia

Unos Minutos más tarde estaba frente a la puerta de Candy, al tocandola puerta está se abrió enseguida, la visión de un Angel llego a sus ojos, estaba hermosa en un vestido verde esmeralda que hacía juego con su corbata y su pañuelo, ella lo vio a él, se veía guapo de traje formal, en silencio le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomo sonriente

Al bajar las escaleras, los invitados comenzaron a voltear, todos los ojos se posaban sobre ellos, muchos se preguntaban quiénes eran aquélla pareja de rubios, cuando Elroy giro su mirada no reconoció a Candy Hasta que llegaron al pie de la escalera, ambos sonreían a las cámaras, que disparaban toma tras toma sin pausa

La voz tranquila pero imponente de Albert llamo la atención de todos los presentes, Archie y Annie los miraban incrédulos, Candy les sonreía divertida

-Muchas gracias por acompañarnos esta noche, Es un placer para mí y toda mi familia contar con su compañía, en ese momento Albert le hizo una seña a su sobrino y su novia para que les acompañará - Es un placer para nosotros, disfruten de la velada

Ofreciéndole el brazo a Candy, camino hasta la pista para dar inicio al baile, ya en el centro se inclino y le hablo al oído

 ** _-Nunca podría vivir sin ti_**

-Yo **_no quiero vivir sin ti,_** le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, bailaron tres piezas seguidas, solo se veían y se sonreían, hasta que Elroy les interrumpió

-William ¿Qué estas haciendo? Su cara era de molestia y desaprobación, cuando Albert se volteo a vele, solo arqueo una ceja

-¿Qué no se nota lo que hago? Pregunto disgustado por la interrupción, Su tía abrió mucho la boca por la respuesta

-Sí me permite quiero continuar bailando, Candy abrió mucho los ojos, Albert nunca había actuado así frente a ella

-¿Albert por qué le hablaste así? él se inclino y le dijo en un susurro

-Me quiere emparejar con Eliza, Candy se horrorizó de imaginarlo, continuaron bailando Hasta que Albert vio a George y tomándola de la mano la saco de la pista Hasta donde estaba su mano derecha, al otro lado del salón

-George necesito pedirte algo, vamos a la biblioteca por favor, la rubia se quedo parada buscando a su primo con la mirada, hasta que escucho que le llamaban

-Candy por favor ven, decía el rubio y los tres se dirigían al estudio, cuando Eliza les salió al paso

-William un placer ¿la tía ya te informo que seré tu acompañante? Albert sin ninguna sutileza le retiro el brazo

-Lo siento pero ya tengo compañera, con su permiso, así continuo su marcha tomando de la mano a su rabia

-George ¿cuanto tomaría preparar la documentación para que Candy pueda contraer nupcias? El moreno abrió muchísimo los ojos y se apresuró a contestar

-¿No pensaras casar a fuerza? Eso no lo permitiré

-Tranquilo George, ella nunca será obligada hacer nada en contra de sus deseos  
-¿Qué tanto tiempo? Insiste con impaciencia el rubio

-Pues con lo del fallido compromiso solo falta tú firma, recuerda que ella aun no cumple los veintiuno

-¿En donde están esos documentos? Pregunto emocionada la rubia, están acá, George camino hasta el escritorio y se los entrego al rubio que estaba tan emocionado como ella y los firmó

-¿Qué procede ahora que están formados?

-Presentarlos con un juez para que sea conforme a la ley

-Mañana Candy y yo, partimos temprano al hogar, encargarte de darle caso, ¿George tú crees Candy pueda casarse en un mes?

-Si, esto seria cosa de una semana, máximo, el moreno veía a la rubia, y superando que se opusiera o dijera algo

-Candy te pare refería muy pronto un mes ¿o quieres esperar los tres meses que propuso tu prometido?

-Un mes esta bien para mí Albert, contestó risueña

-Entonces será un mes, tramita todo para ese permiso George por favor

-Si, William, aunque que no estoy de acuerdo

-Se escuchó fuente y clara tu observación, fue la respuesta de Albert, acompañado con una enorme sonrisa, ahora anda a disfrutar de la recepción George, el moreno lo vio con suspicacia y se retiró

-Ven casa preciosa te extraño, diciendo - Estoy anhelando el momento, estoy deseando el día, esperando tú promesa de ser mía y que nunca te iras

-Nunca me alejaría de ti, **_No quiero vivir sin ti, yo nunca podría vivir sin ti, vivir sin tú amor,_** te amo tanto Albert, luego de estar un rato besándose y abrazados, regresaron a la fiesta y se encontraron de frente con Elroy

-¿Candice Qué haces tú aquí?  
Eliza estaba detrás de ella con aire triunfal, cuando Candy iba a responder Albert le tomó la mano

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

Canción: I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU  
Interprete: FOREIGNER

El vídeo fue elaborado por mí amiga Yuleni Paredes

Portada Yuleni Paredes/Carolina Macías

-Esta es su casa Tía, ella puede estar en cualquiera de sus propiedades, cuando ella lo desee, con su permiso vamos a bailar, La música era suave y Albert aprovecho para, bailar abrazados, él le murmuraba

- ** _Pensé que todo estaría bien, hasta que lo pensé bien, ahora me doy cuenta de que esta no es vida, si tengo que vivir sin ti,_** ella estaba abrazada a el escuchando el latido de su corazón, **_no quiero vivir sin tu amor, no quiero pasar una noche más solo_**

-Así será Albert nunca más estarás solo, contestó ella enternecida

- ** _No podría seguir con mi vida, si tuviera que hacerlo solo_** Candy

-Albert no podría, ** _No quiero amar a alguien más, no quiero encontrar a una nueva persona, no quiero vivir sin ti amor, solo quiero vivir mi vida contigo_** , así siguieron bailando muy cerca el uno del otro

Los padres de más de una chica en edad casadera no dejaron de acercarse, para presentar a sus hijas con el heredero, nunca permitió que la rubia se alejará de él, esta situación era molesta para ambos y era algo que no pensaba tolerar un minuto más de lo necesario

La noche paso volando Hasta el momento del banquete, todos estaban reunidos en el salón, cuando Albert pidió la palabra dando pequeños golpes en su copa, todos detuvieron su conversación para escucharlo

-Les agradezco nuevamente por esta maravillosa velada, espero todos puedan venir el día de mí boda, que se realizará aproximadamente en un mes, una hermosa Dama que conozco hace mucho tiempo aceptó ser mi esposa, me gustaría que nos acompañarán, aplausos, felicitaciones y Buenos deseos se escucharon

Elroy estaba furiosa, ya tenía planeado el futuro de su sobrino William, y no permitiría que ni él mismo se los cambiaría

Finalmente la fiesta de presentación termino y Candy, Albert y Archie despidieron a todos los invitados

Luego los tres fueron a la cocina, ya era de madrugada se sentaron a charlar sobre los viejos comiendo pastel de chocolate y leche, el encanto del momento fue roto por la voz de Elroy

-William ¿Qué haces en la cocina? Elroy, Sara y sus hijos venían juntos, el rubio molesto apoyo ambos codos en la mesa, luego la cabeza en ambas manos antes de contestar

-¿Necesitas algo tía? Porque estoy muy ocupado en este momento, Elroy lo vio enfurecida, Archie le tocó levemente el codo a su prima, indicándole que sería mejor retirarse, cuando el rubio habló sin cambiar de posición

-¿Ustedes adonde creen que van? La voz de Albert sonó tan severa que ambos se sentaron de inmediato

-William no seas grosero conmigo, dijo Elroy casi gritando, ¿con quien te vas a casar supuestamente? El joven se puso de pie

-Archie, Candy vamos al estudio por favor, tía ese asunto es personal, un tema para hablarlo en familia, que tengan Buenas noches, los dos jóvenes salieron casi corriendo tras Albert dejando a la tía abuela con la palabra en la boca, Al salir de la cocina Candy tomo el brazo de Alber

-Albert voy a mi habitación estoy cansada y me duelen los pies, dijo haciendo una mueca antes de quitárselos, por lo que ambos hombres se reían

-Sí Albert, le apoyo Archie, -Seguro y seguro la tía abuela ira al estudio a seguir con su interrogatorio, el rubio marcho tras ellos, pues sabia que su sobrino tenia razón, en las escaleras se puso a la par de la rubia, con disimulo le acarició una de sus manos, ambos hombres se despidieron de Candy y siguieron hasta sus habitaciones, unos minutos más tarde la se escuchaba golpecitos en la venta del banco de la rubia quien salió apresurada a ver quién era, se sorprendió al verlo sonriente

-Estas loco, decía ella mientas el le daba vueltas en el aire

-Sí loco por besarte, loco por abrazarte, por amarte

- ** _Tantas cosas por las que tenía que pasar, para darme cuenta de cuanto te amo,_** Albert te amo, el rubio la levanto en brazos y llevo al baño, entre besos y caricias se fueron quitando la ropa y se metieron en la ducha

-Princesa **_¿podemos hacer que las ardan otra vez?_** Te necesito como al iré que respiro, lo que siento por ti cada vez es más grande, **_un poco más fuerte, porque he estado solo_** mucho tiempo, ya no puedo alejarme de ti, **_No puedo estar solo más tiempo..._** Sin ti

Las palabras sobraban para este par que necesitaban sentirse y entregarse sin reservas, el amanecer los sorprendió felices, abrazado y cansados, la soledad en la que él había crecido simple se desvanecía con su simple presencia, su corazón se llenaba de amor al mirarla, simplemente era feliz

El par de rubios se levantó temprano y se alistaron para salir rumbo al hogar, hicieron llamar a uno de los chóferes porque él se sentía cansado para manejar, no paso mucho de estar en camino cuando ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, durmieron abrazados todo el trayecto, al llegar el chófer les despertó, ambos tardaron un rato en despertar por completo, mientras el rubio la tenia abrazaba con fuerza, los niños fueron quienes hicieron que decidieran moverse, Candy corrió a los brazos de sus madres, de un árbol cercano bajo clin, saludando al los dos recién llegados

Ambos ayudaron con el desayuno de los niños, luego a lavar y limpiar todo, cuando terminaron, le comunicaron a ambas mujeres que necesitaban hablar con ellas, Albert estaba nervioso y ella asustada por lo que pudieran decir

-Ya los niños están en clase, que eso tan importante que nos quieren decir, pregunto la hermana María

-Es que nosotros... Bue, decía Candy pero la mujer la interrumpió sonriendo

-Candy creo que no es a ti a quien le corresponde hablar

-¿Herma María? Contesto la rubia abriendo mucho los ojos

-Candy la hermana tiene razón, Señorita Ponny, Hermana María, quiero pedirle la mano de Candy en matrimonio, ella acepto ser mi novia, nos queremos casar pronto, las mujeres estaban sonrientes, ya ellas esperaban la noticia desde que ambos vivían juntos en el departamento, Candy estaba ruborizada de la pena  
-Nos alegramos por ustedes, esperamos que sean muy felices, dijo la hermana María

-¿Para cuando se casan? pregunta ponny

-Un mes, sonriente contestaron ambos

-Tienen nuestra Bendición, esperamos sean felices y defiendan y luchen por su amor, dijo ponny

-Contra todo y todos contesto Albert, tomando con amor la mano de la rubia, después se una tarde de juegos y risas regresaron felices

CONTINUARÁ ...


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

Canción : I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU  
Interprete: FOREIGNER

El vídeo fue elaborado por mí amiga Yuleni Paredes

Portada Yuleni Paredes/Carolina Macías

Elroy estaba molesta ya había pasado la hora de la cena y de Albert ni sus luces, ya Sara se había retirado con sus hijos y ella no pudo presentar a Eliza como era debido ante William

Tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de notificarle a su sobrino que ese supuesto matrimonio no se realizaría, salvo que fuese con la mujer elegida por ella, y en el tiempo estipulado por ella, los rubios llegaron pasada las once de la noche, ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones, cosa que aprovecho Albert para quedarse a dormir con su hermosa novia

Al día siguiente fueron los primeros en despertarse, se separaron por un momento mientras ambos se cambiaban para ir a montar, parecían dos niños escapándose para hacer una travesura, salieron por la puerta trasera hacia las caballerizas, evitando así encontrarse a Elroy

Salieron con intención de hacer una cabalgata corta, pero al llegar a la orilla del lago, los recuerdos y las ganas lo llevaron Hasta la casa de la cabaña, se saltaron el desayuno, estaban felices apartados de todos y de todo lo que no fuera su amor, casi al mediodía Candy lo hizo levantar para que regresara

-Debemos regresar, si tú tía de por sí no me quiere, si nos desaparecemos menos me va a querer Albert, no seas flojo, vamos levántate, decía la rubia

-Solo diez minutos más Candy, no seas latosa y ven acá, en ese momento el rubio la jala de la mano y la arrastra Hasta la cama nuevamente

-Te estás poniendo perezoso Albert, lo reprendió la rubia

-Solo quiero Descansar un poco más, los últimos tres días, una hechicera de ojos verdes me robo el sueño, decía él abriendo un solo ojo, la rubia abre desmesuradamente los ojos y le da un golpe en el hombro

-William Albert Andrew ¿pero que estas diciendo? El rubio reía divertido por su reacción, y la toma de la cintura, y la sube sobre él a hornada

-Para ver amor ¿que no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Prefieres ir hasta la casa y pasar días enteros con la tía? La cara de Candy fue de horror

-¿Como crees? La tía es una cabeza dura, además ¿no te diste cuenta como me veía anoche?

-Sí me di cuenta, ¿Candy viste como la tía traía pegada a Eliza? Antes de que pasara por ti, ella toco mi puerta según que para que conociera a mí acompañante para la presentación, eso que dijo cuando fuimos al estudio me dio mala espina

-También me pareció extraño, pero debiste contaste anoche Albert ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Tengo mis sospechas princesa, ¿te molestaría si aceleramos un poquito la boda?

-Ya adelantamos la luna de miel ¿no? Yo contigo adelantado lo que sea, cuando sea, cuando sea mi amor

-ja ja ja ja Pues todo adelantado, ven puedes adelantarme unos besos mi cielo, acercándose se besaron con pasión dando rienda suelta a sus deseos

En Chicago, George estaba terminado gestionar el permiso para que Candy pudiera contraer nupcias

-¿Muchacho que estás pensado? No cometas una locura, lucha por lo que quieres no permitas que tu tía se te imponga, la voz de la secretaría lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

-Señor Johnson el juez Anders le espera, pase por favor

-Muchas gracias señorita, el moreno se levantó de su asiento y entro al despacho, al entrar el juez se encontraba de pie sonriente

-George amigo, tiempo sin verte, me quede esperándote el mes pasado ¿Qué pasó?

-Malcom ni tiempo de pasar por acá con tantos problemas, la desaparición de William tenía a todos de cabeza, años desaparecido y siempre estuvo tan cerca

-¿Qué? cuenta bien como esta eso? Pedía el juez Malcon

-Pues si, yo investigando en África, Italia, Francia, Londres y él estaba en Chicago, sin memoria, sin recuerdos

-Esto es increíble George, ¿Quién lo trajo a Chicago? ¿En donde lo encontraste?

-¿Recuerdas la niña los Andrew adoptaron? Pues ella lo encontró, fue a parar al hospital en donde ella trabajaba, todo este tiempo estuvieron juntos

-¿Y por qué no avisó que William estaba con ella?

-Porque no sabía que era William, ella lo conocía como Albert no como William Andrew, es toda una historia amigo

-Sí, me quedé con ganas de conocerla, recuerdo que me afecto cuando leí la solicitud, ella tendría Casi su edad ¿Candy ya cumplió los veinte verdad?

-Y ustedes ¿nunca dieron con esa mujer?

-No, tú no sabes como me arrepiento de haberme enredado con ella, la muerte de Mi Dulce, me enloqueció

-No sabes cómo lo lamento, de haber estado acá, yo te aseguro que las había encontrado, después de todo lo que pasó con William, entiendo tu angustia, podríamos continuar buscándolas, por ahora estaré en Chicago, podríamos reactivar las investigaciones

-Ya pasó tanto tiempo amigo decía el juez, con pesar

-No debiste dejar de investigar, pero no te preocupes yo voy ayudarte a encontrarlas

-Ya no guardo esperanza de encontrarlas George, por ahora vamos a ocuparnos de lo de ese permiso ¿si se casan Neil y Candy?

-No, Neil está en Londres con su padre, no sé con quién se casará la Señorita Candy

-Espero una invitación, y poder conocer después de tantos años a tu querida Candy, decía el juez mientras firmaba y sellaba los documentos y se los regresaba a George

-Ve tú a saber qué cosa tienen estos dos muchachos en la cabeza, son tal para cual, te juro que estos dos son iguales y me van a matar de un infarto

\- ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja mira que los dos son aventureros, vamos George los dos son como tus hijos

-a mansión

-Candy acomoda tu equipaje, si vemos algo extraño entre hoy y mañana a la primera oportunidad nos vamos solo tenemos que esperar por George y ese permiso, decía Albert pensado en lo extraño que fue todo lo que dijo Elroy respecto a Eliza

-¿Tu crees que diga algo la tía abuela? ¿Se dio cuenta de algo? Albert y si te prohíbe casarte conmigo?

-Ella no puede prohibir o aprobar nada princesa, ya te dije si vemos alguna cosa extraña nos vamos en cuanto tengamos el permiso del juez, firmado y sellado

Cabalgaron en silencio Hasta llegar, al entrar estaban Elroy, Sara y Eliza en la sala, en cuanto los escucharon, Elroy se apresuró a detener a su sobrino

CONTINUARÁ ...


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

Canción : I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU  
Interprete: FOREIGNER

El vídeo fue elaborado por mí amiga Yuleni Paredes

Portada Yuleni Paredes/Carolina Macias

Cabalgaron en silencio Hasta llegar, al entrar estaban Elroy, Sara y Eliza en la sala, en cuanto los escucharon, Elroy se apresuró a detener a su sobrino

-William tenemos visitas, te agradezco vengas en este preciso momento atenderlas

-Mire tía, yo no he invitado a nadie, usted atienda a sus visitas porque estos días los tomaré para compartir con mí familia, la rubia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver la cara de la tía

-Eres un grosero William Andrew, eso se te pegó por andar con esta huérfana, grito la mujer lo que hizo que Albert enfureciera, enseguida Sara y Eliza estaban tras Elroy

-Candy es una Andrew y esta es la última vez que usted la insulta, un insulto más a un miembro de mi familia y le voy a tener que pedir que abandone mi casa

-¿William que dices? nosotras somos tu familia, dijo Sara ofendida

-No Sara tu eres hijastra de mi tía, no permitiré que ninguno insulte a Andrew, eso la incluye a usted tía, sin decir más se volteo y tomo a Candy del brazo y se la llevó con él, al llegar a la escaleras se topó con una de las chicas de servicio, en voz baja le dio una orden y siguió caminando sin soltar a Candy

-¿Albert que fue todo eso? Preguntaba la rubia

-Eso fue la confirmación de lo que estaba imaginando, empaca tus cosas, porque cuando llegue George nosotros nos vamos ¿te gustaría que Annie y Archie nos acompañen?

-Sí ¿Pero a dónde vamos? Albert no quiero que te metas en líos por mí

-Nada de eso princesa ¿acaso quieres que la tía trate de casarme con Eliza o con otra mujer?

-Nooo en cuanto llegue George nos vamos Albert, yo nunca podría vivir sin ti

-Princesa yo nunca podría vivir sin ti, dijo él abrazándola de los hombros, no quiero vivir sin tu amor, si tuviera que hacerlo solo mi vida nunca seria igual, mi amor no sería el mismo

-Albert moriría sin ti, no quiero estar lejos de ti y no quiero vivir sin tu amor, no quiero pasar otra noche sin ti

A la hora de la cena, cuando Albert, Archie y Candy bajaron ya las tres mujeres se encontraban sentadas en la mesa, la tía Elroy ya había asignado los puestos, Archie sienta al lado de Eliza y tú junto a Archie Candice,

Albert respiro y espero que Candy se sentará, la ira se apoderó de él al ver la expresión de satisfacción de su tía, Eliza y Sara, luego serio de medio lado y camino al costado de la mesa y se sentó junto a Candy, como si el asunto no fuera la gran cosa y pidió que sirvieran la cena, Elroy estaba furiosa, igual que Sara y Eliza cosa que no le importo en lo más mínimo al rubio, quien disfrutó a más no poder de la charla con Archie y Candy, ignoro por completo el mal humor de las tres mujeres sentadas al otro lado de la mesa

-Archie voy acompañar a Candy a su habitación, espérame en el estudio por favor necesito hablar contigo, ayudó a la rubia a levantarse y se retiraron

-Buenas noches, dijo Candy solo recibió respuesta de Archie, por lo que Albert ni se molestó en despedirse, cuando entraron a la habitación estaban ya las maletas listas, Albert no la dejo decir nada con sus besos ahogó cualquier asomo de protesta por parte de ella

-Princesa cierra la puerta con seguro y no le abras a la tía, ni a nadie, luego de hablar con Archie vendré, pero por el balcón

-Pero Albert tu...

-Ningún pero amor, cierra la puerta bien cerrada, por favor, le dio unos besos, promételo o no salgo de acá

-Lo prometo Albert, ven acá, de un jalón lo hizo bajar la cabeza y lo beso, y él le correspondió - Ahora si te puedes ir, dijo la chica suspirando

-No tardaré mucho preciosa solo voy a decirle a Archie que mañana mismo nos vamos para Chicago y que le pregunte a Annie si quiere acompañarnos, te amo pequeña

Media hora después salían los hombres del estudio, Archie rumbo a la casa de Annie y Albert hacia su habitación, en el trayecto se encontró con su tía

-William necesito comunicarte que desde mañana Sara y Eliza se quedarán con nosotros Hasta que regresen su esposo y su hijo

-¿Se van a quedar acá? le repito tía ellas son su familia no mía, si usted le quiere brindar su hospitalidad está bien, recuerde que serán sus invitadas y espero que lo de hoy no se repita, en ese momento se abre la puerta y llega George, Albert lo recibió expectante

-George pensé que llegarías Hasta mañana, disculpe tía necesito hablar con George

-Buenas noches Madame Elroy, saludo el moreno

-Buenas noches George, William entonces no hay problema en que las invitemos, Elroy quiso aprovechar la distracción del joven

-Si usted quiere invitarlas, es cosa suya tía, con permiso George espera un momento en el estudio

-Claro William, con su permiso madame, con esto el moreno se retiró

-Tía no es bueno que trates de desafiarme, ya no soy aquel chico que viste por última vez hace cinco años, trata de llevar la fiesta en paz conmigo, Elroy se quedó desconcertada, nunca había visto a su sobrino hablar de esa manera y menos dejarla con la palabra en la boca

-William que fue todo eso con tu tía? Pregunta George extrañado

-Algo se trae con Eliza y Sara y yo no estoy para sus intrigas ¿y el permiso?

-Acá lo tengo, el juez quiere conocer a Candy

-Umm ¿a Candy? Pues quizás pronto, George mañana temprano salimos para Chicago

-¿A qué hora debo estar listo?

-Necesito que te quedes acá, averigua qué se trae la tía con esas dos, regresa con Archie y Annie acuerda la hora con ellos ¿mi permiso por favor?

-¿Tú permiso William? George arqueo una ceja

-Bueno es de Candy pero lo pedí yo, George a más tardar necesito que estés pasado mañana en Chicago, con o sin la información

-Está bien William, en cuanto hable con el joven Archie, estoy cansado nos vemos mañana

-George si te pregunta por mi di que fui a dejar a Candy a Chicago, luego partí a New York

-¿New York? ¿Para qué vas a New York William? Cada vez entiendo menos que pasa, Albert sonreía

-Mi buen amigo George, aún no pasa nada, trata de averiguar qué se traen estas tres Damas, así yo podré tomar la mejor decisión, te dejo para que descanses

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

Canción: I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU  
Interprete: FOREIGNER

El vídeo fue elaborado por mí amiga Yuleni Paredes

Portada Yuleni Paredes/Carolina Macías

Mi buen amigo George, aún no pasa nada, trata de averiguar que se traen estas tres Damas, así yo podre tomar la mejor decisión, te dejo para que descanses

El rubio se apresuró a subir corriendo escaleras arriba, minutos después se pasaba de su balcón al de su chica, al toca no recibía respuesta, y no veía por ninguna parte a la rubia, después de forcejear un poco con la puerta está cedió y el logro ingresar, ni la menor seña de su princesa

Preocupado busco las maletas, respiro aliviado al verlas, camino hasta el baño y la encontró en la Tina, tenia los ojos cerrados parecía dormida, sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó la ropa y la acompañó, estaba tan relajada que sólo lo sintió cuan se recostó junto a ella, del susto salto y se puso de pie tapando sus senos

-Dios Santo Albert, ¿como me asustas de esta manera? ¿Me quieres matar de un susto? El rubio no la dejo decir más y estirando sus brazos la atrajo hacia él

-Ven acá preciosa, casi agarro una pulmonía en ese balcón, hasta pensé que te habías ido, me diste un buen susto

-¿Amor adonde podría irme?  
Nada ni nadie me va alejar de ti nunca, escucha bien Albert NUNCAAA, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ese hombre que la veía con amor, ella lo besaba por todas partes

No era necesario mucho esfuerzo para que la llama del deseo entre ellos se incendiada, después de besos, caricias, suspiros y jadeos la sentó a Horcadas sobre él, ella lo miraba fijamente cuando el con sus manos acariciaba el centro de su intimidad, por mucho que trato de resistir, no pudo una oleada de placer estremeció su cuerpo y sin saber en que momento se apoyó en su hombro, su cuerpo convulsionaba ante esas caricias de ese hombre

-Eres mi Candy, decía él con los ojos oscuros por el deseo

\- Nunca dejare que te alejes de mi por el resto de mis días, la tomo de las caderas y comenzó a moverla de adelante hacia atrás

-Ya tómame Albert, ya no puedo más, te necesito dentro de mí ahora Albert, el rubio no espero más y entro en ella en ese momento, ella se apoyaba en sus hombros, él la agarraba de las caderas marcando el ritmo de sus movimientos, cada movimiento era rápido y él entraba en ella profundamente , el agua de la Tina salpica por todas partes mientras hacían el amor, juntos estallaron en un éxtasis que los dejo sin aliento, exhaustos pero felices, ella recostó su cara el su fuente pecho y él le abrazaba con ternura, así estuvieron un tiempo mientras se recuperaban

-Amor mañana nos regresamos a chicago, mi tía invito a Sara y Eliza a quedarse con ella mientras regresan su esposo y su hijo, tengo la sensación de que algo se traen entre manos, y yo no voy a correr riesgos, ya sabremos de lo que son capaces esas mujeres juntas

-¿Archie y Annie vienen con nosotros? Pregunta la pecosa un poco preocupada

-Ese era el plan, de eso hablamos después de la cena, pero con eso de que mañana Sara y su hija se instalarán aquí, todo cambio tú y yo nos vamos

-¿Al departamento Albert?

-No princesa en un hotel

-Pero esta el departamento Albert

-Este fin de semana harán una fiesta en mi honor, es mejor quedarnos en el hotel en donde se celebrará, así será más fácil ¿Quieres ser mi compañera, para ese evento y para siempre preciosa?

-Si, si quiero mi amor por segunda vez te acepto, quiero estar contigo siempre

Por otro rato estuvieron en el baño y luego fueron acostarse juntitos muy abrazados, a las Cinco de la mañana en punto los rubios partían solos rumbo a Chicago, sin avisar a ninguna persona, el único que sabía era George, aunque molesta Elroy no pregunto por su sobrino,antes de la hora del almuerzo George y Archie fueron a la casa de Annie, para explicarle cual era seria la situación en la mansión e informarle que Candy ya debía estar en Chicago

Al llegar coincidieron con Eliza y su madre a las puertas de la mansión, ambas mujeres se comportaron con su arrogancia habitual y trataron despectivamente a Annie, la pobre aguanto estoicamente los ataques de las dos mujeres y el interrogatorio de Elroy, el almuerzo fue todo una pesadilla para Annie y Archie, terminando se Annie despidió de las mujeres y pasaron directamente por el equipaje de ella, juntos partieron rumbo a Chicago, George ya tenía la información requerida por su muchacho y no tenia nada más que hacer en esa mansión, era necesario informarle de lo que estaban fraguando en su contra aquellas tres mujeres

A la hora de la cena Elroy estaba enfurecida, caminaba de un lugar a otro como Leona enjaulada, no entendía como el tiempo que su sobrino estuvo desaparecido lo hizo cambiar tanto, esa actitud se le estaba contagiando a Archie, ninguno de los dos se había presentado a la hora de la cena para atender a las invitadas.

La noche dio paso a la mañana y nada que aparecían sus sobrinos, Candice o George, nadie sabía del paradero del Señor, los que sabían simplemente no lo decían nada.

En Chicago George se encontraba en la suite de los rubios, era amplia tenia cuatro recamaras, una sala, un c comedor y un salón.

-Muchacho tienes que ser cauteloso cuando trates con esas mujeres, escuché que Elroy y Sara pretenden casarte con Eliza, a como de lugar tratarán de hacerlo.

-¿Y tú crees que voy a dejar? George ya no soy el mismo de antes, mi tía ya no puede interferir en mis decisiones, ya no más.

-Solo no te confíes de tu tía y de esas dos mujeres William, George estaba por retirarse cuando Albert pregunto

-¿Quién te firmó el permiso George?

-El Juez Malcom, es un buen amigo, el rubio por un momento lo medito Hasta que -¿Podrías hacerme una cita con él? Si es posible esta misma semana por favor

\- Hoy mismo hablare con él muchacho, ahora me retiro debo pasar por la oficina, ya tengo muchos días sin pasar por allá, Albert asintió con la cabeza viendo cómo su amigo se retiraba

-Princesa ya se fue George, puedes salir

-Albert lo mejor es que me regrese a mi departamento, no puedo estar escondiéndome, esto no está bien amor

-¿Por qué quieres irte? Princesa en tres días es la fiesta, vamos calmante nos registramos como los Andrew nadie va a pensar mal, a lo mucho pensarán que somos marido y mujer, y estarían en lo cierto

-Albert, tú sabes que no es así, protestó la rubia bajando su mirada

-Tú eres mía, mi mujer Candy, pronto seras mi esposa, la tía esta planeando casarme con Eliza a como de lugar.

-Albert te dije que ella se opondría, las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar los ojos de la rubia.

-Cielo eso no sucederá, no te dije que ya tengo tú permiso firmado por el juez, legalmente podemos casarnos

-¿Pero lo de la adopción?

\- Pequeña yo solo era su tutor, no tu padre, fuiste adoptada por la familia y cómo cabeza de familia yo fui nombrado tú tutor por un Juez.

CONTINUARÁ ...


	8. Chapter 8

cLos personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

Canción : I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU  
Interprete: FOREIGNER

-No tienes que renunciar a nada, en cuanto pueda hablar con el Juez le pediré que nos case, ya no quiero que tan siquiera pienses en alejarte un minuto de mí amor, no podría vivir sin ti, no vuelvas a decir que quieres irte de mi lado candy, por favor

-Sabes que no es eso, Albert te amo Como nunca ame a nadie, el rubio la abrazo con fuerza y luego la beso con ternura

-Te amo pequeña

La mañana paso rápidamente y a la hora del almuerzo se encontraron con Archie y Annie en el restaurante del Hotel

-Candy, Albert ya no pudimos vernos, no te imaginas el mal rato que pasamos ayer en la tarde con Eliza y su madre, decía Archie

-Archie te dije que saldríamos a primera hora, ya te vi regresar, cuan me anunciaron que ese par se instalaría en la mansión

-A mí, me interrogó la tía abuela, que incomodo fue ver la cara de satisfacción de Eliza, decía Annie poniendo cara de disgusto

-Ya es suficiente disfruten del almuerzo en paz, dijo Albert cansado del tema, la comida transcurrió entre risas y recuerdos, cuando hacían la sobremesa entraba George buscándolos con la mirada, cuando los ubicó fue con ellos

-Buenas tardes Señoritas, Joven Archie, William, William si de verdad quieres hablar con mi amigo tendrá que ser ahora, el rubio su novia muy sonriente

-Es la hora pequeña, Archie, Annie nos van a tener que disculpar pero esto es algo que debemos hacer Candy y yo juntos, en ese momento Albert le extendía la mano a la rubia quien no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, sin embargo tomo la mano del rubio y le siguió

-¿William que es todo esto? George no entendía que pasaba

-Esto es el principio de una nueva vida George, decía Albert mientras le sonreía a la rubia, al llegar al Juzgado Candy se pego de Albert poniéndose de puntillas

-Necesito ir al baño Albert

-Princesa ya resolvemos, al llegar con la secretaria del Juez Andres, le pidieron que les indicarán en donde había un tocador damas, la chica muy sonriente le indico a donde se encontraba, minutos después la secretaria les pedía que entrarán con el juez

-Señor Andrew, Señor Johnson pasen por favor, Alberto no se movía, tenia la mirada clavada hacia donde camino Candy

-William debemos entrar, decía George

-Espera un momento George, yo no voy a ninguna parte sin Candy

-William el Juez esta haciendo esto como un favor, entra tú y yo espero a la señorita Candy por favor, con renuencia el rubio entro solo y hablo con el Juez, mientras tanto la rubia comenzó a conversar con la secretaria, media hora más tarde salia Albert de aquel despacho tan contento, que no le importo abrazar delante de todos a su pequeña, a la secretaria le pareció tan tierna la manera como se veían los rubios, suspiro ilusionada de que alguien algún día la mirará de esa manera

-Daniela espero verte pronto, le decía la rubia a la joven

-Gracias Señorita Candy, espero este bien

-Entonces nos vemos el Viernes señorita Daniela, dijo el rubio sin soltar el abrazo - Princesa necesitamos ir por algunas cosas

El moreno lo veía sin decir nada, por fin entendía que era lo que ese par se traía entre manos y no pudo más que estar feliz por ellos, George también se despidió Daniela y se marcharon, cuando se había ido el Juez también estaba por retirarse

-Daniela, el Señor Andrew traerá mañana sus documentos y los de su novia para que los case, prepare todo para que el acto de se lleve acabo el viernes en la tarde

-Qué linda es la novia del Señor Andrew, hacen una hermosa pareja

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿La conoces acaso? Indagó el juez con cara de escéptico

-ja ja ja ja ¿Cómo cree? Vino con él Señor Andrew y el Señor Johnson, es muy simpática, nada que ver con esas chicas de sociedad engreídas y estiradas.

-William es un buen hombre se merece ser feliz, Daniela ya me voy tengo que ir a ver al investigador, nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana Señor

Esa tarde los rubios fueron a una modista por un traje para que Candy lo utilizará el viernes y para que ella escogiera un vestido de novia, la idea de Albert era casarse antes de que Elroy intentará hacer algo para separarlos

-George por favor acompaña a Candy, ya hable con la encargada le explique que es lo que necesitamos, pero no la puedo ver mientras yo voy a probarme un traje, cuando Candy se decida ven para que me ayudes con la corbata, quiero que haga juego con el vestido de ella

-William, William ¿por qué no me contaste?, el rubio se levantó de hombros sonriente

-Solo lo decidimos George, apoyados por favor, el moreno solo sonreía

-¿Es que no lo hice siempre? Fue la respuesta, el rubio sonreía y le abrazaba

-Gracias, después de esto George fue con Candy y Albert fue a probarse un traje

George venia con una gran sonrisa, traía a Candy del brazo, ella tenia su cabeza recostada el brazo del moreno aquella visión era algo enternecedor, George se veía relajado y sonrisa al hablarle, parecían padre e hija, Candy sonreía despreocupada disfrutando del momento

-Mucha risas ustedes dos ¿y albert que lo bese un sapo no? George y Candy abrieron muchísimo los ojos

-¡Albert! ¿Estas celoso de George? Pregunta Candy

-Hasta del aire que respiras, contestó albert poniéndose serio, George abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

-¿William que dices? El moreno palideció, y Albert comenzó a reír

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja No puedo con ustedes dos ¿Cómo creen? ¿ Pequeña por qué tardaste tanto? George yo sé que quieres a Candy como a una hija, el moreno arrugó el ceño y movía su cabeza de lado a lado

-William Albert Andrew ¿Cómo te atreves a darnos este susto? La rubia golpeaba a su novio en un brazo

-Auchhh amor, tienes la mano pesada pequeña, en un descuido de la rubia Albert la tomo de la cintura y le dio vueltas en el aire, la rubia reía feliz

Mientras los tres charlaban a gusto las empleadas traían varios paquetes para los novios con la ropa y los accesorios, George se encargó de escoger las corbatas y los pañuelos para combinarán con los vestidos de la rubia, quedaba pendiente la entrega del vestido de novia y el traje del novio al día siguiente George se encargaba de llevar todos los documentos a la oficina del juez que oficiaría el matrimonio civil de la pareja, luego fue avisarle al joven Archie sobre una invitación especial a un matrimonio que tenían para el día siguiente, esa tarde Annie y Archie fueron juntos a comprar lo necesario para asistir muy elegantes a esta inesperada invitación

Los rubios pasaron todo el jueves juntos en el hotel, olvidándose del mundo entero, a la hora de la cena los cinco se encontraron en uno de los Restaurantes más lujosos de Chicago, los rubios estaban radiantes de felicidad, Archie y Annie los veían extrañados, hasta George esta sonriente.

CONTINUARÁ ...


	9. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d5b64ce8eb4b502f19418b51a2e479c"Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c23af3485e39f54e3c246603f4987f8"Canción : I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOUbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Interprete: FOREIGNER/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6e4e3985d7d5166f778d500ed4552bd"El vídeo fue elaborado por mí amiga Yuleni Paredes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d0b8f6ff15dfe0acbae139e9f90e352"Portada Yuleni Paredes/Carolina Macias/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e5a244273c43270f19a86bb0726ec28"Los rubios pasaron todo el jueves juntos en el hotel, olvidándose del mundo entero, a la hora de la cena los cinco se encontraron en uno de los Restaurantes más lujosos de Chicago, los rubios estaban radiantes de felicidad, Archie y Annie los veían extrañados, hasta George esta sonriente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="863712cd82e90a3bb34c60672164df31"La tarde del viernes estaban George, Albert y Candy muy elegantes en el juzgado, ella llevaba un vestido rosa pálido, sencillo pero muy elegante y portaba un traje gris plomo con una corbata y un pañuelo del mismo color del vestido de ella/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a4ceb90ac02986ce31e4603a53cd003"Archie y Annie estaban ataviados muy elegantes ella de azul haciendo resaltar sus ojos, él un traje negro y corbata a juego con el traje de Annie/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9ff1c665796cdc2a39010933f03b9e8"-¿Albert quien se casa? ¿Conoces a los novios? Preguntaba Archie cada dos minutos hasta que la rubia volteo ojos hacia arriba algo molesta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c6b9a056692d28bd6305754b34b435f"-Pareciera que tienes cinco años Archie, dijo el rubio molesto, por el largo pasillo del juzgado se veía a Daniela apurada caminando hacia los Andrew/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40efa77dfbcc4d77774600fa5c7199c4"-Candy, Señor Andrew, Señor Johnson disculpen la tardanza, vengan por acá por favor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04fe244d8bea66eb7db3ab86f7b5566e"-¿Disculpe y Malcon? George, estaba extrañado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="391dbec815929b83512c097b48e3b5fe"-Señor Johnson, se le presentó una emergencia, créame que estaba muy contento por llevar acabo esta boda, pero casi sale corriendo cuando le trajeron una nota, no se preocupe ya todo esta listo Juez Stepsom hará los honores, la chica sonreía sinceramente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7664b0defa56dee9e6d175a9f53d81e1"George estaba preocupado, por más de veinte años su amigo no había faltado ni un día a su trabajo, debía ser algo realmente muy urgente para que ese hombre saliera corriendo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1df4b16dd298c169eaadff7581eb684"Al entrar a una oficina Archie puso cara de fastidio, pues de los novios ni sus luces/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e36830b4ebf12be46cba814b6d50d6b"-Tío en cinco minutos me voy si no llegan los novios, ya estoy fastidiado, Candy entrecerro los ojos viendo a su primo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0093cc81046552bd532cf2858e87988"-Eres un tipo molesto ¿Cantos años es que tienes? ¿Cinco? Decía la rubia a su primo, Albert sonreía, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la rubia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ccc1d3e96e82b52f1f5b9f5a52b41b1"-Buenas tardes, la voz del juez interrumpió el inicio de una batalla entre el castaño y la rubia, Albert extendió una mano a la chica con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, ella se sonrojo y bajo su mirada, juntos se acercaron al juez, quien les sonreía/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="243d7395b4a40cb6a2c1f7e1f3cefed4"-Un honor Señor Andrew Oficializar sus Nupcias, Archie Abrió muchísimo los ojos, Annie solo abrió la boca pero no salia palabra alguna de ella, George estaba feliz de ver a los rubios a punto de casarse, por fin la vida les hacías justicia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cb0bec0fb1b8427c5affd9229ac8193"Ya era algo tarde cuando salieron del Juzgado, y fueron a cenar para celebrar, Annie no decían nada, Albert solo los observaba, al llegar al restaurante se encuentran con el salón lleno de Rosas, cada una de ellas perfectas, todas hermosas, eran todas de color rosa pálidas, la rubia volteo a ver a su esposo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6be8bbc767504806f08ce76bbd173b3"-No llores preciosa, eres mucho más hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras, la rubia dejo de llorar y se lanzó en sus brazos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aac36e3f697c152f0c386e98b2f6f96e"- ¿Albert eres tú? ¿siempre fuiste tú mi amor? Sus tres acompañantes los vieron sin entender de que hablaba la pareja, el solo la abrazaba sin decir nada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aee91d26562bd3107eb6c6156e40d76"-Pasemos a cenar por favor, fue la única cosa que dijo el rubio, el local estaba desierto ya que lo habían reservado para evitar que la prensa tomará alguna fotografía indiscreta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d328919806b29dad82a66e256316aef"-Muchas felicidades, les deseo George, el rubio veía a su sobrino algo extraño/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adbe6b68788c9769541a604225dd84f1"-¿Archie y no vas a decirnos nada? El joven vio a su tío y luego a la rubia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96805f5f96061bcc1d502cb71cf835a3"-Perdoname tío pero... ¿Estas segura de esto gatita? La expresión del castaño era indescifrable/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64bff17f1745b8ba9381ccffd0d9ed20"-Completamente segura e inmensamente feliz Archie, al decir esto veía a su esposo con devoción/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a7db86df592460af5cbd683db4fade6"-Pues siendo así, espero sean inmensamente felices, el castaño sonreía, pero Lucía un poco triste, en silencio renunció a un sentimiento que desde su juventud guardaba en su corazón/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d4ff791fc0e7e76ecd4d89f2b1195a8"-Candy debiste decirme dijo algo molesta Annie, todos se asombraron por esa reacción pero ninguno le presto atención, por lo que la morena se moleste aún más, los rubios estaban felices ajenos a todos, su ensoñación fue rota por Annie/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0263e58f2ec4d964ab2f073982c48fc"-Candy imagino que te iras a tú departamento, no te iras a quedar con Albert/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86e0946275055ac44423b8ad2bda5d30"-¿Qué? Casi gritan los rubios al mismo tiempo, ella tomo el brazo de él con fuerza/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2b6210429af5534ca46d416233d4c07"-Pues no, Ella no irá a ningún lado, contestó Albert de inmediato molesto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b152d52e287f525452a449c24e72f6d7"-¿Annie que estas diciendo? No tienes porque opinar o meterte en eso, le dijo el castaño molesto, todos estaban impresionados por lo dicho por la morena/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54dbc6ee6d3daa8fd011afbbffe5687c"-Deberías cuidarte de lo que diga la gente, atacó nuevamente Annie/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c3016373b2c3da3912f614c67306db4"-Pues la gente no tiene que enterarse de nada, contestó la rubia un tanto molesta, ya ninguno dijo nada por el resto de la velada hasta que se retiraron a descansar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0a2f9996c5ef769c22c0a32d6927eb0"Señores Andrew pueden pasar a la habitación. Albert ¿porque no dejaste que me cambiara el vestido?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6a15d647ff616bbcd4250a4027d5cff"- Porque, yo te lo quitare ese siempre ha sido mi sueño, ir descubriendo poco a tu poco tu ser./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fca695a7cc3ab76ea8670144e23a128"- Eres un ángel de Dios, digno de ser admirado y apreciado, nadie es tan afortunado como yo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a11087b7a60fe76216b6e3137f48fe7"Albert levanto en brazos a Candy y la llevo hasta la habitación. Iban entre risas. Les costaba abrir la puerta al tener a Candy en brazos, ella se inclinó un poco y le ayudoy abrir/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feef8548ed1099b0b82fe375fc5f22eb"- Listo ya está abierta, dijo feliz la rubia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="076e37a2914f5e9b0cf884b0029fcfee"- jajajajajaja creo que tu plan de hacerlo todo a la vez fallo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cec6788dab6dc5aeb3608f541fd14ee"- Tiene usted razón Señora Andrew, descuide ya me di cuenta, es mejor hacerlo paso por paso con usted y eso haré desde ahora princesa, la bajo y comenzó a desanudar el corsé del vestido hasta hacerlo caer ella se acerco y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la corbata y desabotonar la camisa. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Entre besos y caricias los se quitaron la ropa, la misma fue volando por los aires, ambos quedaron ambos como Adam y Eva, acariciándose cada milímetro de piel con devoción y ternura, así unieron sus cuerpos para sellar su amor, hasta el fin de sus vidas y más allá de la vida misma, en ese momento descubriendo que siempre fueron almas gemelas y se merecían el uno al otro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="511e7851348e0bbb723abaf6f968dc6c"Al día siguiente Candy despertó algo a dolorida por la extenuante noche de amor que Albert le hizo vivir, su esposo tenia entrelazada sus piernas con las de ella abrazandola desde atrás, que bien se sentía tenerlo así, pensaba la rubia suspirando feliz, aún le parecía un sueño todo lo que había pasado en tan pocos días, cuando ya daba su amor por perdido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16cf38b7f69cfc5546d64464e6774469"Continuará.../p 


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

Canción : I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU  
Intérprete: FOREIGNER

Al día siguiente Candy despertó algo adolorida por la extenuante noche de amor que Albert le hizo vivir, su esposo tenía entrelazada sus piernas con las de ella abrazándola desde atrás, que bien se sentía tenerlo así, pensaba la rubia suspirando feliz, aún le parecía un sueño todo lo que había pasado en tan pocos días, cuando ya daba su amor por perdido.

\- No te muevas, la voz del rubio la hizo sonreír.

\- ¿Te desperté? Candy se volteó y le preguntó viendo su hermoso rostro y los ojos de su esposo aun cerrados.

\- No, tengo rato despierto, solo no te muevas y abrazame, él gentilmente la envolvió en sus brazos y la acercó a él.

\- Que extraño que aún estés en la cama Albert, siempre te despiertas bien temprano, el rubio abrió solo un ojos para verla con pereza.

\- Pues no todos los días se casa uno, Señora Andrew y yo pretendo descansar todo lo que pueda hoy es la fiesta, ¿Recuerdas? La rubia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

\- Albert lo olvide por completo, trato de levantarse y él le abrazó más fuerte.

\- Tranquila amor todo está arreglado, hoy nos traen unos trajes nuevos, a las tres vienen a maquillarte y todo eso, con una mano señalaba el cabello, al escuchar esto la rubia se relajo y apoyó su mejilla en el pecho de su esposo.

\- ¿Amor no te pareció extraña la actitud de Annie ayer? El rubio escondía su cara el cuello de su esposa cuando preguntó aquello, no quería iniciar una discusión con Candy que siempre justificaba a la novia de su sobrino.

\- Pensé que había sido sólo mi impresión amor ¿Por qué se podría así? Estaba como molesta ¿no te pareció? La rubia trataba de contener la risa y mantenerse sería antes las caricias que él le hacía en el cuello.

\- Ujum, fue lo único que recibió de respuesta.

\- Ella que siempre es tan dulce y generosa... En ese momento Albert se detuvo y se apartó de ella para verla a los ojos y luego de unos minutos le contestó

\- Pues no siempre, algunas veces la he visto hacer caras de disgusto por cosas que tú dices o haces, eso no me gusta.

\- Eres un exagerado Albert ¿dime cuanto? La rubia ya estaba preparándose para defender a capa y espada a su casi hermana.

\- No te lo digo con ánimo de iniciar una discusión Candy, pero de verdad la he visto, y si puedo enumerar puntualmente algunos momentos.

\- Cuándo hicimos aquella reunión en el hogar antes de mi presentación y les comunique quería llegar antes que tú ¿qué fue lo primero que hizo?

\- No lo sé Albert nunca me habías contado, cómo fue que decidieron hacer esa reunión, ni cómo hicieron para preparar todo aquello sin que me diera cuenta.

\- Lo primero que hizo fue ir por una revista en donde publicaban aquella noticia sobre Terry y Susana ¿Por qué tenía ella que hacer eso, si en ese momento se suponía que aún te estabas recuperando de tu rompimiento con él?

\- ¿Estas celoso Albert? Contestó la rubia divertida, él retuvo el aire en sus pulmones por un momento y luego lo expulsó con fuerza.

\- Eso me hizo dudar, por eso no te dije que te amaba, en ese momento pensé que si te confesaba mi amor, perdería tu amistad y no podía arriesgarme, esos meses fueron una tortura para mi, pensar que luego de la presentación tendría que viajar a Brasil por sabrá Dios cuánto tiempo y no podría verte, ella no pudo sostener más su mirada y volteó un poco su cara.

\- También sufrí esos días Albert, tampoco fue fácil para mí pensar que te marcharías tan lejos y nuevamente me quedaría sola, ya los ojos de la rubia estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas que luchaba por retener sin tener mucho éxito.

\- Princesa no llores por favor, no quiero que estés triste hoy es un gran día para ambos, con ternura beso cada lágrima que cae de esos ojos que lo cautivaron desde que era un niño.

\- Lo siento, tan solo recordar que pude perderte me hace llorar, nunca podría vivir sin ti, Albert te amo tanto.

\- Yo te amo más princesa, no sabes como me dolió ver ese día que aún te importaba Terry y lo que pasaba con él, el rubio respiro profundamente tratando de borrar aquél recuerdo de su mente, ella parada en la colina con aquella revista en sus manos, viendo la fotografía que publicaban de Terry.

\- ¿Sabes? Cuándo Annie me mostró esa revista, respire tranquila y pude despedirme de él, aunque pasen muchos años siempre voy a preocuparme por él, es cierto que lo ame, pero fue un amor imposible marcado por los desencuentros, estaba destinado a ser efímero, fue más la ilusión de dos niños lastimados y solos, que se hicieron compañía, Albert la veía sin decir nada, tratando de entenderla de controlar los celos que estaban despertando en él aquello que decía su esposa.

\- Candy ¿Aún lo amas? Aquellas palabras lo lastimaron profundamente pero tenía que preguntarle y estar seguro de que ella no se iba arrepentir más adelante.

\- No, claro que no, ya te dije que te amo a ti Albert, a él lo ame y ese sentimiento no se puede comparar con lo que siento por ti, por lo que siempre sentí por ti Albert, el rubio solo la observaba sin decir nada.

\- Nunca dudes que te amo mi príncipe, nunca. Ella se refugiaba en su pecho y le abrazaba fuertemente.

\- Candy después de lo que ocurrió en el despacho en Lakewood, después que te hice mía, nuestra unión no tiene vuelta a tras, ahora que estamos cansados no voy a permitir que nada se interponga entre los dos, aunque ella no veía su rostro pudo reconocer en sus palabras el tono de seriedad con el que él hablaba.

\- Espero que eso sea una promesa Albert, no quiero estar separada de ti, no quiero que nos separamos nunca, la rubia pudo sentir como su esposo retiraba profundamente antes de responder al abrazo que ella le daba.

\- Candy la próxima semana haré los arreglos para casarnos por la iglesia, quería hacerlo en Escocia pero con lo que pasó con mi tía y las Leagan prefiero estar casado contigo también ante Dios, no quiero que la tía Elroy intente una jugarreta contra nosotros, la rubia asintió con la cabeza sin separarse de él, ella bien sabía de lo que eran capaz de hacer Eliza y Sara Leagan, y lo que era peor sabía lo implacable que podía ser la tía abuela Elroy cuándo se lo proponía.

\- Volviendo a lo de Annie Candy, de verdad he notado cosas que no me gustan de ella, el rubio no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de abrir los ojos de su esposa, ella respiró con fastidio Annie era su mejor amiga no podía entender por qué Albert decía todo aquello, pero no iba a discutir con él en su primer día como esposos.

\- Ya se que te molesta que te insista con esto, pero debes recordar que debemos estar atentos a todo Candy, solo se más detallista en sus gestos y las repuestas que te de Annie cuándo hables con ella.

\- Así lo haré mi príncipe, al escuchar como le decía su esposa sintió cómo si algo recorrerá su columna vertebral.

\- Me siento extraño cuándo me dices así princesa.

\- ¿Te incomoda? Ella hizo un puchero, siempre fue su príncipe y no podía dejar de verlo así.

\- No, siento como un escalofrío en la columna amor, es algo extraño, una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

\- ¿Extraño desagradable o extraño pero agradable? La rubia se apartó de él para ver su rostro

\- Extraño pero agradable, realmente más cómo excitante, Candy se me acelera el corazón cuando me dices así y me provoca besarte, por fin se lo dijo ya no podía guardarse más en secreto esa extraña sensación que le provocaba que utilizará aquella palabra, era inevitable para él sentirse así cada vez que se la decía de esa manera.

-¿Te provoca qué? Ella no salía de su asombro ¿como él se podía sentir así por una palabra tan inocente?

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

Canción : I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU  
Interprete: FOREIGNER

VOY A CAMBIAR

Ya pasaba de media mañana cuando la pareja bajó de su habitación, George, Archie y Annie ya habían desayunado y estaban por retirarse e ir a preparaba para asistir a la elegante recepción a la cual acompañarán al nuevo matrimonio.

-Candy no sabe cómo comportarse ante la sociedad, seguro nos hará pasar vergüenza.

Annie tenía un buen rato enumerando los desatinos que según ella podía cometer la rubia al asistir a una recepción dónde estarían personas tan prestigiosa, nada más y nada menos que la flor y nata de la clase alta de New York, no se percató que la pareja estaba justo detrás de ellos y ya habían escuchando gran parte de lo que decía.

-Annie, ya basta de criticar a Candy, no olvides que desde ahora es la esposa de Albert, parecería que estas envidiosa, Archie ya estaba molesto de escuchar tanta crítica para con su querida gatita.

-Solo estoy comentando como son las cosas Archie, no tienes porque molestarte conmigo.

-No tendrías de que preocupante Annie, es más si tan preocupada estas no deberías ir con nosotros a la recepción, la voz de Albert sobresaltó a la pareja que estaba desprevenida inmersa en su discusión.

La rubia tenía los ojos a punto de las lágrimas, Annie había despertado sus inseguridades, realmente su poco roce social la ponían en desventaja, las palabras de Annie le hacían recordar todas las críticas de la tía abuela cuando decía que no era digna de ser una Andrew.

-Solo lo digo para que esté pendiente Archie, no por criticarla, Annie no sabía cómo excusarse.

-No deberías preocuparte, finalmente los Andrew son los que están invitados a la recepción y quizás sea mejor que sólo los Andrew asistamos, el rostro de Albert estaba endurecido, la expresión angelical y bondadosa del mismo había desaparecido por completo de su cara.

George solo observaba, no quería interferir, pero la actitud y los comentario de Annie ya lo tenían molesto, parecía ser bipolar con aquel comportamiento, dura en sus críticas cuando los rubios no estaban y muy sumisa y mustia cuando cualquiera de los dos estaba presente.

-Tío disculpa a Annie por favor, solo quiere que estemos pendientes para que Candy no cometa ningún error, Archie veía a su prometida duramente advirtiéndole con la mirada que mejor se mantuviera en silencio.

-Albert mejor me quedo, tu puedes ir con Annie, Archie yo.. Yo no quiero avergonzarte delante de tus conocidos, la rubia bajaba su mirada con pesar, después de todo quizás la tía abuela tenía razón.

-Está bien, contestó el rubio con una sonrisa radiante, lo que asombró sobremanera a George.

-William ¿estás loco? ¿Como pretendes dejar sola a tu esposa? George estaba ya en el límite de lo que podía soportar, Annie con sus comentarios había lastimado a Candy y William con esto solo ponía peor las cosas.

-No dije que la voy a dejar sola, si ella no quiere ir no vamos, total en esa reunión nadie me conoce, al salir de lakewood me pareció buena idea asistir, pero mejor me quedo en mi habitación con mi esposa, más adelante de sobra tendremos reuniones a las que asistir por obligación, Annie asombrada abría los ojos, por unos segundos se regocijo pensando en asistir ella sola, con los dos hombres de la familia a ese evento.

-Pero Albert, no puedes hacer eso, todos criticaron la ausencia de un representante de la familia, Annie no iba a dejar pasar esta grandiosa oportunidad dejarse ver por la prensa en un evento tan importante donde sólo asistirían dignatarios, empresarios y aristócratas.

-No te preocupes por la imagen de la familia Andrew Annie, no por dejar de lado está invitación perderemos prestigio, ahora si nos disculpan, vamos a desayunar y luego a dar un paseo, que tengan buen día, el rubio muy mimoso tomaba de la cintura a su mujer y la pegaba a él.

-No dejes de asistir a ese evento por mi culpa Albert, a él le dolió escuchar la voz apagada de su esposa, más aún porque al salir de su habitación ella se veía muy ilusionada de asistir a esa fiesta como marido y mujer.

\- ¿Tú crees que prefiero estar con un montón de extraños que con mi hermosa esposa, a solas, en nuestra habitación, en nuestra luna de miel? No debes hablar en serio amor, ella lo estaba viendo de frente pues antes de decir todo aquello se había puesto directamente en la línea de visión de ella, como todos un seductor le guiñaba un ojo, lo que provocaba un sonrojo en ella.

-No debería decir ese tipo de cosas en un lugar público Señor Andrew, ella trataba de disimular tratando de poner cara de seriedad.

-Usted no debería sonrojarse de esa manera por lo que su esposo le diga Señora Andrew, él sonriente imitaba el tono y el modo de su esposa, los rubios disfrutaron el desayuno entre risas y miradas, parecían estar en su propio mundo, el paseo que hicieron fue breve, después de escuchar los horribles comentarios de Annie, ella por momentos se quedaba pensativa y eso preocupaba a su esposo.

-Mejor regresemos al hotel, princesa no le prestes atención lo que Annie dice, tengo una sorpresa que de seguro te hará olvidar todo el asunto y el mal rato que tu amiga nos hizo pasar, la pareja después de un breve paseo regresaba al hotel y subieron a su habitación sin dejarse ver por sus acompañantes.

Al llegar al dormitorio de la suite Candy se encontró sobre la cama un hermoso vestido dorado, unas sandalias que le hacían juego, el vestuario lo completaba un par de aretes de diamantes y una preciosa gargantilla.

-Albert... Fue lo único que la chica pudo articular, el vestido era muy lujoso, ella nunca había tenido nada parecido, ni en su más loco sueño pudo imaginar que algún día tendría ante sus ojos una prenda tan delicada y hermosa.

-Este es un obsequio amor, solo para realzar tu belleza, era para ir a la fiesta, pero como ya no iremos mejor te lo pones y nos vamos a cenar juntos, él sonreía recostado del marco de la puerta del vestidor, ella parecía una pequeña que había recibido un presente inesperado, veía aquel vestido y lo tocaba con la punta de sus dedos como si a su tacto se fuese a desvanecer.

-Es simplemente hermoso Albert, no te hubieras molestado, es espléndido todo el conjunto, poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la rubia, su esposo era un hombre maravilloso y si de ella dependía, el siempre estaría orgulloso de ella, el deseo de ser su compañera idónea se hacía más y más fuerte en su corazón y de ahora en adelante no permitiría que ni Annie ni ninguna otra persona la hicieran sentir inferior o fuera de lugar, en ese momento decidió que estudiaría todas aquellas normas y reglas de etiqueta que fuesen necesarias.

CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Canción : I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU  
Intérprete: FOREIGNER

TAN BELLA COMO UNA FLOR

Verla sonreír era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, ella era sincera, nunca hacía las cosas por cumplir con él, un simple vestido era suficiente, no reparó en el costosísimo conjunto de aretes y gargantillas que estaban justo al lado del mismo, no esa era su Candy, una mujer sencilla y pura, sin malicia ni ambiciones, siempre viendo la belleza en las cosas más simples que para otras mujeres era casi imperceptibles o simplemente no eran tan importantes como para notarlas.

-Amor ya deja ese vestido muero de hambre, ella lo coloca con delicadeza como si el vestido se rompería o desaparecería al soltarlo.

-Yo también muero de hambre, me gustaría comer un gran pedazo de pastel con leche, su esposo negaba con la cabeza y se acercaba para tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Yo me muero por comerte a ti y me aguanto, aquello la hizo reír y es onder su cara en el pecho de él.

-Yo no soy un alimento Albert.

-Uff hay alimentos de alimentos Candy, alimentas muchas otras cosas en mi que no es precisamente ...

-Ya, calla me avergüenzas Albert, lo que lo hizo apretarla más fuerte contra su pecho.

-Entonces mejor salgamos en este momento o yo no respondo de mí, ella casi lo saca corriendo jalandolo hacia fuera de la habitación.

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, no sabia que me tenías miedo mi amor, ella se volteo a verlo y se fue acercando poco a poco pAra luego saltar sobre él y besarle en los labios, aquella reacción fue inesperada para el pobre hombre que se quedó en una pieza mientras ella se alejaba riendo con dirección al restaurante de hotel.

Albert solo podía parpadear esa faceta atrevida de su mujer lo sorprendió y después de unos segundos solo pudo sonreír y caminar más enamorada tras ella que lo esperaba unos metros más adelante vaya que esta mujercita le estaba alegrando la vida, en unos pocos días había tenido más felicidad que en toda su vida junta, al entrar al local pudieron observar a Archie con el ceño serio y a una Annie que hacia gesto con las manos como tratando de puntualizar algo, o hacer énfasis en lo que decía, su esposa estaba por acelerar el paso y él la contuvo.

-Es mejor no inmiscuirnos amor, quiero una velada tranquila con mi esposa, reirme un poco y sobretodo disfrutar de tu compañía, no porque no podamos irnos aún de luna de miel, no podemos disfrutar del hecho de estar recién casados, ella volteo su mirada a la mesa que ocupaban sus amigos y luego volvió a ver asu esposo que la miraba con amor.

-Tienes razón, fueron interrumpidos por un camarero.

-¿Mesa para dos? pregunto para luego esperar una respuesta.

-Si ¿seria posible que fuera en un reservado por favor? el camarero sonreía afirmativamente.

-Siganme por acá por favor, el hombre los guió hasta otro salón más pequeño, más elegante y mucho más tranquilo en donde habitan especies de cubículos que separaban una mesa de otra todo era muy pero muy elegante en ese lugar, al llegar a el lugar que les asignaron se sentaron, la velada prometía ser bastante íntima y romántica, charlaron, rieron y compartieron muchos recuerdos, se hicieron muchas confesiones ella lloraba al escuchar como él había vivido siempre aislado viendo como Stear, Archie, Anthony, incluso Eliza y Neil disfrutaban de juegos y una infancia feliz, fue doloroso para escuchar todo aquello en su mente se imaginaba a un niño viviendo en la sombras escuchando risas de otros niños que jugaban con libertad mientras él era sometido a la fuerza a una vida solitaria, no era justo que él aún siendo un hombre viviera ocultándose bajo la sombra del tío abuelo, después de pensarlo un poco tomo valor y una vez más sorprendió a su esposo.

-¿Aún estamos a tiempo de asistir a esa fiesta Albert? Albert casi se atraganta con su bebida, cosa que la hizo reír a ella se le hizo muy gracioso ver como escupió lo que tenía en la boca sobre el mante de la mesa.

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja no es para tanto Albert, cualquiera diría que te pedí que me bajaras la luna, después de lograr recuperar el aliento él también reía.

-Me vas a matar con tanta sorpresa, creo que quieres quedarte viuda antes de tiempo , ella habría muchísimo los ojos y negaba con la cabeza algo asustada.

-No, nunca vuelvas a decir eso Albert por favor, es.. es solo que me gustaría ir a esa fiesta si aún es posible, el rubio veía su reloj de bolsillo verificando la hora.

-No te preocupes, no tenemos que ir si tu no quieres, ya tendremos muchas a las cuales asistir en el futuro, ella negaba con la cabeza un tanto seria.

-Quiero ir a esta, no es justo que tu sigas ocultando y manteniendote entre las sombras, quiero ir, él la veía y sonreía, su esposa era la mejor mujer del mundo.

-Estaría dispuesto en ir solo con una condición Candy, ella lo veía achicando los ojos.

-¿Una condición? ¿cúal? la sonrisa de albert se hacía mucho más grande.

-Que solo seamos tu y yo.

-Pero Annie... ella.. ¿Albert?

-Pues no me importa en lo más mínimo Annie, si no vamos solos, pues simplemente no vamos y nos quedamos solitos aprovechando el tiempo en nuestra habitación.

-¡Albert! ella estaba incrédula viendo cómo levantaba ambas cejas haciendo una especie de bailecito con ellas.

-Tomalo o dejalo, para mi mejor que no aceptes, aque actitud de él le daba un tanto de risa, ahora siempre procuraba estar a solas con ella.

-Acepto, seremos solo los dos entonces, acto seguido él pago la cuenta y subieron a su habitación, casi subieron corriendo y ella de inmediato entró a la sala de baño a darse una ducha, él le tenía una sorpresa, tomaba el teléfono y se comunicaba a la recepción para que enviaran a la estilista que la ayudaria con el peinado y el maquillaje.

Cuando la rubia salió de la ducha dos mujeres la esperaban sonrientes, en un dos por tres le hacían un sencillo pero elegante peinado y le hacían un maquillaje ligero por insistencia de ella, le ayudaban a colocarse el vestidos y las lujosas prendas, aquel atuendo era realmente hermoso y todo combinaba a la perfección, al terminar y detallar su imagen en el espejo de cuerpo entero ella misma quedó asombrada el vestido se ajustaba como una segunda piel, su cuerpo mostraba sus atributos, nunca antes había vestido de aquella manera ni utilizado algo tan ceñido al cuerpo.

-¡Mi amor te ves preciosa! Candy asustada pegaba un salto, estaba tan absorta en lo que reflejaba el espejo que no lo sintió llegar.

-¿Me vas a matar del susto? su respiración agitada hacía subir su busto, cosa que atrapó la atención de su marido, a la mente del rubio llegaron imágenes poco decorosa de su mujer y el haciendo un montón de cosas en su habitación.

-No, tu me vas a matar a mi, ya no quiero ir a ninguna fiesta, me quiero quedar a disfrutar de mi esposa toda la noche, la cara de aquel hombre era toda una poesía.

-Nada de eso señor Andrew, vamos a la fiesta y nos vamos ya, la cara de Albert fue de derrota y resignado le ofreció su brazo para emprender el camino hasta la recepción, las pocas personas que vieron a la pareja salir se mostraron sorprendidas por la elegancia de ellos, al llegar a la recepción ubicaron a George que había asistido como representante de la familia Andrew como siempre, la noche fue mágica para la pareja que al pasar desapercibida pudo disfrutar del baile durante toda la noche.

La prensa que hacía cobertura de la gala, tomó registro fotográfico de todo lo acontecido y al reportero le llamó mucho la atención una joven pareja de rubios que bailaba, reía y se besaba como si solo ellos existían, no era algo común ver en este tipo de eventos alguien que se comportara de manera tan espontánea y mucho menos una pareja que constantemente se diera muestra de afecto.

A la mañana siguiente en uno de los periódicos de mayor circulación nacional se reseñaba el majestuoso evento, se mostraban las imágenes de los asistentes y entre ellas una imagen de una pareja bailando, se podía ver que ambos se miraban a los ojos y sonreían el uno al otro, dos personas en lugares distinto en tiempo simultáneo veían la publicación una arrugaba el ejemplar que mantenía en sus manos y la otra comenzaba a dar gritos de manera histérica llamando la atención de todas las persona a su alrededor.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
